Eclipse
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Une éclipse. Qu'est-ce qu'une éclipse? Chez nous, les ninjas, l'éclipse représente le début d'un équilibre parfait. Lorsque l'éclipse apparaît, tout présage le renouveau. Les prophéties en parlent de cette éclipse qui bouleversera le monde. Mais comme toutes les prédictions, personnes ne s'attendaient à la forme dont elle prendrait. M-Preg. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Me voilà avec la première fiction prévue.**

 **Je sais que j'ai encore pleins de fictions en attente mais ne vous en faîtes pas dès que je retrouve la motivation, je m'occupe de celles qui sont en attente mais pour l'instant voici une nouvelle fiction.**

 **Il s'agit d'un M-Preg donc ceux qui n'aiment pas le contexte ne lisait pas.**

 **Les personnages de la fiction ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.**

 **Je ne connais pas encore le rythme pour poster mes chapitres mais je vais essayer de les poster le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Eclipse**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **.**

 _Une éclipse. Qu'est-ce qu'une éclipse? Selon les croyances, le Dieu soleil et le Dieu de la Lune se rencontre amenant le chaos ou la paix. Pour les plus raisonnés, il s'agit d'un phénomène rare où la lune et le soleil fusionnent pour éclairer les nuits les plus sombres ou éteindre les journées éclatantes._

 _Chez nous, les ninjas, l'éclipse représente le début d'un équilibre parfait. Lorsque l'éclipse apparaît, tout présage le renouveau. Les prophéties en parlent de cette éclipse qui bouleversera le monde. Mais comme toutes les prédictions, personnes ne s'attendaient à la forme dont elle prendrait._

 _Moi, je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour comprendre mon histoire, il faut remonter 2 ans et 7 mois._

 _ **2 ans et 7 mois plus tôt.**_

Tsunade regardait pour la énième fois les radiographies d'un garçon en soupirant. Ce dernier était comme toujours rentré en trombe dans son bureau affirmant qu'il avait un problème. Seulement, tous les examens prouvaient que le gamin se trouvait en parfaite santé même voir plus. Les résultats excellents lui prouvaient que tout chez lui semblait être la perfection. Mais l'Hokage ne parut pas surprise par ce changement après tout son patient possédait en lui Kurama ou Kyubi pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas encore parlées avec le jeune homme.

Elle soupira déposant la feuille noire sur son bureau à l'hôpital de Konoha. Tsunade se laissa aller contre son siège se pinçant le haut du nez. Ce garçon allait la tuer avant l'heure.

L'Hokage se leva de sa chaise pour regarder la fenêtre donnant une vue improbable sur sa ville Konoha. Cette dernière avait subi mais grâce à la force et au courage de ses ninjas, la cité survit au danger. Mais les problèmes persistaient.

Danzo était parti de Konoha avec une bonne partie de la racine pour créer une organisation secrète dans le but de gouverner. Les deux vieux du conseil favorable à la décision du vieillard suivirent l'homme dans son délire de conquête. Mais la mauvaise nouvelle en apporta une autre tel que le retour d'Itachi Uchiha, qui après avoir été jugé, vivait à présent dans l'ancien quartier de sa famille. Tsunade comprit alors que Danzo avait pris la fuite à cause du retour de l'aîné des frères.

L'homme et le conseil n'allaient pas s'en tirer alors qu'un clan entier était décimé par leur faute. Deux enfants du pays jugés comme des criminels et le pire de tous, des amitiés brisées.

Tsunade ne pardonnerait jamais à ces crapules de vivre en toute liberté. Elle avait placardé le nom des trois fugueurs dans le Bingo Book ainsi que les personnes dont l'Hokage jugeait coupable de crimes dans la société actuelle. Le livre remodelé, certains noms disparurent tel que les frères Uchiha et quelques membres de l'Akatsuki, victime également de la machinerie de Danzo. La vérité éclatée, le village de Konoha s'excusa auprès d'Itachi pour tous les maux causé par le chef de la Racine.

Malgré les excuses, Naruto était le seul à rester près de l'aîné. Tsunade n'allait pas s'en plaindre au contraire. Elle semblait heureuse de cette nouvelle amitié mais l'Hokage se doutait que cela permettait au jeune garçon de ne pas penser à Sasuke, le cadet des frères Uchiha. Ce dernier, toujours pas rentrer, continuait sa quête pour venger sa famille et sa chasse se poursuivait. Le jeune homme était revenu, il y a de cela deux mois pour reprendre sa position de ninja de Konoha et partir rejoindre ses collègues pour la traque.

Tsunade pouvait comprendre le sentiment qui habitait Sasuke, elle aussi en voulait aux anciens dirigeants de Konoha. La réhabilitation du jeune Uchiha prit un mois et demi. Dès qu'il fut nommé ninja du village, l'Hokage lui permit de repartir pour rejoindre les ninjas. Bien évidemment, Naruto s'opposait à cette décision comme Sakura mais avec quelques mots de l'Hokage, ils durent se résigner à accepter la demande de Sasuke qui avait déjà disparu dans la nature.

Et trois semaines après le départ, Naruto vint la voir affirmant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien alors que tous les examens disaient le contraire. Elle ne comprenait pas et elle ne savait pas quoi dire au garçon. L'Hokage savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à mentir surtout qu'il tombait rarement malade. La jeune femme retourna à son bureau pour trier encore les examens en quête d'un indice pouvant lui mettre sur la voie. Mais rien, les scanners ne révélèrent rien d'anormales bien au contraire, tout était parfait. Voir un peu trop parfait au goût de Tsunade. Plus elle feuilletait dans le dossier et plus elle remarque que les résultats de l'examen démontraient la perfection à l'état brute. Chose totalement impossible aux yeux du médecin.

Elle décida de trouver une anomalie car rien n'était parfait, il devait avoir un souci quelque part. Et elle le trouva dans les bilans sanguins de Naruto. Tout semblait comme toujours parfait sauf un point, le taux d'hormones. Si Tsunade suivait la trame de la perfection de son patient ses résultats devaient être à l'image de l'homme, sans aucun problème. Mais il en avait un, l'examen révélait une légère hausse, rien de bien dramatique pour une personne extérieur. Seulement, au vue des résultats parfaits, c'était la seule piste qui méritait d'être traité.

Tsunade prit les anciens dossiers de son patient et elle vit ce qui l'inquiétait. Les résultats précédents sur le taux d'hormones étaient corrects pour un adolescent mais en voyant la feuille récente, elle remarqua la différence flagrante. Son patient avait un problème hormonal. Le diagnostic débuta alors, seulement, le médecin devait revoir Naruto pour des examens plus pousser.

Finalement, elle quitta son bureau à l'hôpital pour aller dans son autre office, la tour de l'Hokage. Tsunade soupira en imaginant le travail et la pile de feuilles qui devaient l'attendre. Lorsque Shizune la vit, la dame rouspéta avant de déglutir devant le visage sérieux de sa patronne.

\- Va me chercher Naruto, immédiatement, dit Tsunade d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Shizune hocha la tête avant d'aller chercher un ninja pour transmettre le message. Le jeune homme arriva quinze minutes après la convocation. Il était accompagné de Itachi Uchiha. Le jeune Naruto possédait des cheveux blonds dorés et des yeux bleus. Ses cicatrices sur ses joues représentaient la marque de Kurama. Sa peau naturellement halée perdait un peu de sa couleur. A côté de son accompagnant, le jeune garçon semblait plus petit d'une bonne tête. Itachi, lui avait des cheveux bruns sombres attachés en queue de cheval basse. Ses pupilles sombres fixaient les personnes présentes dans la tour. Il possédait deux cernes sous les yeux marquants son visage, le rendant séduisant.

Naruto entra dans le bureau de sa grand-mère de cœur. Il vit son visage sérieux, ses yeux noisettes cernés prouvaient qu'elle était surmenée. Ses cheveux blonds platines toujours attachés en couette basse ne ressemblaient presque à rien. Même le rouge à lèvres de la femme semblait terme.

\- J'ai trois nouvelles à t'annoncer Naruto, viens t'asseoir, proposa l'Hokage.

Naruto écouta l'offre de la femme et s'assit sur une chaise. Itachi se plaça derrière.

\- La première nouvelle est que j'ai découvert d'où venait le problème. La deuxième est que malgré ce que j'ai observé sur tes résultats, je dois pousser les examens de manière approfondis pour être sur de mon diagnostic.

\- Mais tu as dis que tu avais découvert ce que j'avais, s'exclama Naruto.

\- On en vient à la troisième nouvelle. Durant les examens, j'ai remarqué une chose qui n'était pas présente dans tes précédents résultats. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais ton organisme semble vouloir être parfait.

\- Comment ça "parfait"? s'étonna Itachi.

\- En gros, les résultats montrent aucuns problèmes particuliers. Presque tous les bilans proclament que Naruto est parfait en tout point. Sauf un.

\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Naruto.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer Naruto. Pour faire simple je vais prendre un exemple. Je vais prendre des ramens. Tu imagines un bol de ramens classique. Ce bol représente une personne normale avec ses défauts. Puis il y a toi, tu es un bol de ramens sans aucun défauts. Le goût et l'équilibre parfaits. Bonne température, le bon mélange des saveurs, la garniture adéquate. En gros tout en toi est parfait.

\- Mais vous avez dit que tous les bilans étaient presque parfaits dont il y a un truc qui coince, remarqua Itachi.

\- Effectivement, le taux d'hormones de Naruto ne suit pas la trame de la perfection. Je dois pousser les examens de ce côté là.

Naruto baissa la tête redoutant la batterie de test dont il sera victime. Tsunade lui proposa de faire les examens demain matin lorsque le garçon sera à jeun mais le jeune ninja blond lui proposa de les faire maintenant.

\- Naruto, il faut que tu n'ais rien dans l'estomac pour que les résultats soient concluant.

\- Le problème est justement là. Naruto ne garde rien, ce depuis trois jours. Il ne fait que vomir tout ce qu'il mange, ajouta Itachi.

Tsunade regarda étrangement l'aîné des Uchiha.

\- Je vais souvent chez lui. Disons que depuis le départ de Sasuke, je me sens un peu seul et Itachi aussi. Donc on se tient mutuellement compagnie, tenta d'expliquer Naruto rouge de honte.

\- Vous couchez ensembles? demanda Tsunade.

\- Non, il a une relation avec Sasuke, répondit Itachi.

Le blond rougit encore plus.

\- On a eu notre première relation sexuelle avant qu'il ne parte. Il ne m'a rien dit. Après, on était ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Enfin, il est parti il y a trois semaines, dont techniquement, cela allait faire six semaines qu'on sortait ensemble. Je sais, tous les deux ont été allés un peu vite en besogne mais sur le coup j'avais envie de le faire.

\- Donc votre relation sexuelle date d'il y a trois semaines, dit-elle pensivement.

\- Oui à peu près.

\- Y a-t'il un détail Naruto? Quelques choses dont tu ne veux pas me dire? demanda Tsunade.

\- Je ne crois pas vraiment. C'est compliqué, je sais.

\- Ne panique pas Naruto, tout va bien, souffla Itachi.

Le garçon souffla doucement.

\- Je pense que je peux faire un examen immédiatement à l'hôpital. Naruto, il faut que tu viennes avec moi maintenant.

Ils se levèrent ensemble et ils partirent pour l'hôpital. Tsunade avait l'impression de faire plusieurs allés et venus dans cet endroit. Ils prirent une salle d'auscultation vide. Tsunade demanda à Naruto et Itachi de l'attendre dans la pièce. Ils devaient rester anonymes. Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela devait rester secret.

Tsunade revint avec un appareil et Itachi écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse! s'exclama l'aîné des Uchiha.

\- C'est ma seule piste pour l'instant.

\- C'est un garçon.

\- De quoi vous parlez? demanda Naruto.

\- Soulève ton tee-shirt, ordonna Tsunade.

Le patient leva le vêtement et le médecin appliqua un gel sur le ventre. Elle posa une sonde sur son ventre et regarda l'écran. Tsunade stoppa l'image floue.

\- Alors? demanda Itachi.

\- Mes craintes sont positives.

\- Oh putain.

\- Si Itachi est vulgaire ça doit être grave. Je vais mourir?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas mourir, le rassura l'aîné Uchiha.

\- C'est assez compliqué Naruto, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. C'est inédit pour moi aussi. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

\- S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi ce que j'ai, bon sang, s'énerva Naruto.

\- Tu es enceint Naruto, souffla Itachi.

* * *

 **Voilà le prologue qui illustre mon histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je tenterai de poster rapidement le premier chapitre.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapitre 01

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Oui, je poste rapidement le premier chapitre car j'ai un peu d'avance sur l'écriture des chapitres. Et puis parce que le prologue était un peu court. Je me devais de poster la suite assez tôt.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review pour mon prologue en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto était assis sur le canapé dans la résidence de la famille Uchiha. Le jeune homme tentait de se remettre de la nouvelle. Itachi préparait un thé pour requinquer son ami et beau-frère. L'aîné des Uchiha n'arrivait pas non plus à digérer la nouvelle, il allait être tonton. Bien sur, il était heureux de cette annonce même si elle avait jeté un froid.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et Itachi prit deux tasses pour verser le liquide. L'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki déposa les récipients sur la table basse en face de Naruto. La maison de l'enfance d'Itachi avait un peu changé. L'homme voulait reconstruire une vie dans cet endroit délabré et oublié de ses villageois. Tout était refait à neuf. Le salon attenante à la cuisine possédait des meubles utiles tel qu'un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table basse, un meuble télé et une télévision. Le haut contenait quatre chambres et deux salles de bain. Il avait tout retapé en espérant vivre de nouveau avec Sasuke. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais de nouvelles de son frère.

D'un côté son cadet était parti précipitamment. Itachi ne possédait pas le moyen de le contacter et il voyait bien qu'actuellement l'avis de Sasuke sur la situation pouvait aider Naruto à prendre une décision.

Le fœtus encore jeune pouvait être retiré. Cette annonce trottait dans la tête du jeune Uzumaki. Itachi comprenait les pensées du garçon et toutes devaient tourner autour de son cadet. Même lui ne savait pas comment aurait réagi Sasuke à l'annonce. Bien qu'ils parlaient entre eux, en ce qui concernait reconstruire le clan Uchiha, le sujet semblait tabou. Danzo, le responsable du carnage, vivait dans la nature et sa soif de pouvoir ne cessait de croître. Son frère avait libéré les yeux de leurs ancêtres en coupant le bras de l'homme mais si un nouvel Uchiha voit le jour. Danzo le voudrait. La question ne lui revenait pas malheureusement, elle appartenait à Naruto et ce dernier ne décrochait aucun mot depuis l'annonce. Il passait de temps en temps sa main sur son ventre comme le ferait une femme enceinte. Sa mère faisait la même chose lorsqu'elle attendait Sasuke.

Itachi s'en voulut mais il devait avoir une réponse rapidement.

\- Vas-tu le garder? demanda l'hôte.

\- Sincèrement Itachi, je ne sais pas, souffla Naruto. J'essaie de paraître serein mais crois-moi c'est pas facile. Durant des années, on m'a traité de monstre, d'erreur de la nature à cause de Kurama. Aujourd'hui, on me respecte enfin à peu près. J'ai trouvé ma place. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de redevenir le petit garçon de douze ans qui se tenait sur sa balançoire entendant les mots cinglants des villageois. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant subisse la même chose si les habitants sachent qu'il vient d'un garçon.

\- Tu sais la décision t'appartient. Sasuke n'est pas là pour choisir à ta place. On n'a rien pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui. Si tu as besoin, je suis là Naruto. Après tout, tu portes mon petit neveu ou ma petite nièce. Sache que je ne te force à rien quelque soit ta décision, je la respecterai.

\- Tu crois que je devrai le garder?

\- Si tu te sens prêt à t'occuper d'un enfant, je ne te retiens pas. Mais cela voudra dire que le temps de la grossesse, le mieux serait que tu restes au quartier Uchiha pendant les huit mois restants.

\- Merci Itachi mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais le garder une partie de moi me dit qu'il le faut et l'autre plus rationnelle me conseille de ne pas le garder.

\- De quoi as-tu peur?

\- De ne pas être à la hauteur. C'est idiot, je sais mais j'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais eu de parents, je ne sais pas comment s'occuper d'un bébé.

\- Tu sais personnes ne naît parent, on le devient. Et cela s'apprend, cet enfant est peut-être une bénédiction.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto alors qu'il caressa son ventre délicatement. Itachi comprit que le garçon avait pris sa décision.

\- Je le garde, souffla le futur papa.

\- Il faut dans ce cas commencer le déménagement.

 **2 semaines plus tard.**

Le déménagement s'était bien déroulé. Personne ne connaissait la nouvelle adresse de Naruto. Pour Itachi, il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Personne ne devait savoir pour l'état de son beau-frère. Surtout que depuis qu'il avait appris pour sa grossesse le jeune ninja stressait un peu. Il lisait pleins de parchemins pour découvrir les joies de la maternité et de la paternité. Après tout en l'absence de Sasuke, Naruto devait assumer les deux rôles. Itachi promit également de se tenir au rôle d'oncle auprès de l'enfant. Il était pour le futur père hors de question que l'aîné des Uchiha prenne le rôle du deuxième papa. Chacun devait avoir sa place.

Naruto dormait sur le canapé, il avait besoin de repos. Entre la nouvelle et le déménagement, son invité pouvait se détendre. Désormais, Itachi prendrait soin de sa famille et le ninja faisait partie de son clan. Sortant avec son frère, portant la descendance des Uchiha et puis il était le seul à se soucier de comment allait l'aîné.

Itachi tenait beaucoup à Naruto et le garçon avait actuellement besoin de son soutien. Même s'il n'était pas l'Uchiha dont son ami devait avoir le plus besoin en ces temps troubles.

Tsunade alla dans la résidence des Uchiha. L'Hokage sourit en voyant le frère des Uchiha. Ce dernier lui intima de ne pas faire trop de bruit. L'Hokage leva sa main en signe d'accord. Elle entra dans le salon pour découvrir le jeune garçon endormi dans les coussins. Itachi lui conseilla de s'installer dans la cuisine. Il proposa un thé à son invitée qui accepta l'offre et l'hôte fit bouillir l'eau.

\- A-t'il décidé? demanda Tsunade.

\- Oui, il va le garder.

\- Il faut donc que je prévois les séances. Son état doit être suivi d'assez près. Je ne sais pas du tout si son corps peut porter la vie c'est pour cela que je me charge de tout personnellement. Je ne veux pas que Naruto subisse le moindre stresse. J'apporterai les équipements médicaux pour éviter qu'il ait à faire trop d'effort. Le temps qu'on ne sait pas s'il y a un risque qu'il perde son bébé.

\- Très bien, je préparerai une chambre juste pour les consultations. Personne ne viendra ici de toute façon. Les villageois pensent toujours que le quartier Uchiha est une résidence maudite.

\- Je dirai au ninja que Naruto est parti pour une mission d'une durée indéterminée. Il pourra sortir de la maison que si je suis sure que le bébé ne risque rien.

\- Dans combien de temps? demanda Naruto qui se trouvait à la séparation du salon et de la cuisine.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Comme je te l'ai dit ton état est nouveau pour moi. Je dois faire quelques examens pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Et le plus important faire en sorte que tu gardes le petit ou la petite qui grandit en toi.

\- Kurama protège le bébé.

Itachi et Tsunade haussèrent un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le jeune homme.

\- Pendant que je dormais, je me suis retrouvé en compagnie de Kurama. Il semblait euphorique et ravi que je garde le bébé. Si j'avais décidé d'avorter, il vous en aurait empêchés. Il affirme que mon enfant va changer le monde. Mais c'est impossible il n'est même pas totalement formé que cet idiot de renard pense déjà que mon bébé est spécial.

\- A-t'il dit quelques choses en particulier?

\- Pas vraiment. Juste qu'il le protège.

\- Peut-être que Kurama voit en cet enfant une opportunité pour s'évader de sa prison? proposa Itachi.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que le sceau faiblit au moment de l'accouchement, continua Tsunade.

\- Je ne pense pas. Kurama semblait attendre ce moment depuis longtemps. Et puis, je vous rappelle que j'ai brisé la prison de Kurama et que nous sommes amis à présent. En plus, Itachi sera là pour l'accouchement, si tout va mal on aura toujours son Sharingan.

Tsunade sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Itachi qui hocha la tête.

\- Je vais commencer à ramener du matériel. Pour vérifier si tout va bien, vous venez avec moi Itachi? demanda Tsunade.

\- Bien sur. Naruto, tu restes ici.

Le garçon bouda mais accepta de rester chez son beau-frère. Il regarda les deux individus quitter la propriété. Clairement, Naruto commençait à s'ennuyer, il savait que le temps allait être long. Le ninja retourna sur le canapé et il s'allongea. Le jeune homme soupira et il regarda son ventre avant de sourire. Naruto se sentait finalement heureux. Seulement, la question que le futur père se posait, était comment Sasuke réagirait à la nouvelle. Finalement, le garçon avait pris une décision pour eux deux mais il n'était pas sur que son copain accepte son caprice.

Kurama lui avait dit que son enfant allait devenir spécial. Naruto caressa son ventre, il aimait avoir l'impression de toucher la petite chose qui grandissait en lui. Tout en lui disait qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'amour allait pouvoir le donner à quelqu'un. Naruto sourit tout en rêvant à l'avenir pour la première fois, il se voyait Hokage assis sur son bureau. Son enfant courait dans les locaux pour obtenir un câlin. Un petit bout de chou qui ressemblerait à Sasuke, les mêmes cheveux bruns, une peau blanche crémeuse. Les yeux seraient bleus comme les siens légèrement foncés pour garder une grande partie de son amant. Et plus vieux, son bébé activera son Sharingan, Itachi l'aidera à le contrôler ou si Sasuke revint il prendra sa place de père.

Naruto sourit à cet avenir plein de promesses.

Tsunade revint avec Itachi et le garçon soupira en voyant le lit d'hôpital. Le matériel médical entrait un par un sous les yeux paniqués du futur papa. La femme médecin rassura son petit fils de cœur. Itachi préparait une chambre au rez de chaussée pour éviter qu'au fil des mois son invité monte des escaliers.

Les appareils furent rapidement en place et Naruto stressa alors que Tsunade lui proposait de s'installer sur la table d'auscultation.

Le médecin demanda à Naruto de se calmer et le garçon hocha la tête.

Il se dévêtit le haut et Tsunade appliqua le gel sur le ventre du ninja.

\- Ce sera ton premier examen, détends-toi. Itachi, je te demanderai de rester à l'extérieur.

L'Uchiha sortit de la pièce fermant la porte derrière lui. Naruto sourit, Itachi lui prouvait au fur et à mesure qu'il sera un tonton parfait. Pour beaucoup, des personnes penseraient que l'aîné des Uchiha veut prendre la place de son frère en tant que père mais Naruto savait qu'Itachi ne voulait pas de ce rôle. Il préférait son rôle d'oncle à celui de papa de secours. Naruto en était sur.

\- Alors regardons, souffla Tsunade.

Naruto tourna la tête pour regarder l'écran, heureux de pouvoir admirer l'enfant qui vit en lui. Seulement, il ne voyait rien. Il ne comprenait rien à l'appareil et il vit Tsunade stopper l'image. Elle pointa chaque tâche de son doigt pour aider le futur parent.

\- On dirait que le cœur bat très bien. Il se forme mais nous ne sommes qu'à la cinquième semaines. Mais ton bébé grandit lentement. On dirait que Kurama a créé une sorte de poche de chakra pour permettre au fœtus de se développer. Lorsque je regarde cette poche elle est en tout point identique à celle d'un utérus. Je vois également une paroi de chakra en guise de muqueuse utérine. On dirait que ton corps fait tout pour garder le bébé. Tout est là.

\- Donc?

\- Comme tu l'as dit Kurama fait tout pour maintenir le fœtus en vie. Cette poche de chakra en est la preuve. Ton enfant baigne dedans donc il sera fort. C'est une raison pour laquelle ton bébé sera sans doute spécial.

\- Et il n'est pas encore né, sourit Naruto caressant son ventre mais il avait oublié le gel et Tsunade rit lui donnant un mouchoir pour sa main et pour son ventre.

\- En tout cas, tu peux être tranquille. Normalement, ta grossesse devrait bien se passer.

Naruto se sentit soulagé en entendant ces mots même s'il n'était pas rassuré par rapport à la puissance de son enfant. Si Danzo apprenait pour son bébé. Il avait peur que son enfant devienne la cible de ce malade. Il fera tout pour le protéger comme ses parents avant lui.

C'était son rôle.

* * *

 **C'était le premier chapitre.**

 **Non vous ne serez pas encore le sexe de l'enfant. Il est trop tôt pour ça.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'essaie de conserver mon avance.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapitre 02

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite que vous attendiez. Par contre, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

 **Sinon, je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster un petit commentaire pour le chapitre précédent. Merci encore, c'est grâce à vous, vous me donnez la force de continuer à écrire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapitre 02**_

 _ **.**_

Deux jours après la consultation avec Tsunade, Naruto commençait à s'ennuyer. Itachi était là pour éviter que l'ennui s'installe. Ils jouaient mais à force de faire la même chose. La routine se mettait en place. Le matin semblait réservé à ses nausées. Une chance pour l'aîné, sa chambre se trouvait à côté des toilettes à l'étage. Naruto maudissait légèrement son état. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir les soucis des femmes enceintes au début du cycle.

Les odeurs trop fortes pour lui étaient bannies de la maison. Naruto sentait qu'Itachi allait devenir fou également à rester avec lui et ses problèmes d'homme enceint. Il arrivait à l'ancien nunkenin de sortir un petit moment pour pouvoir respirer doucement. Mais malgré les contraintes, Itachi aimait bien s'occuper de lui. L'aîné pouvait même être adorable. Il tentait de poser son oreille sur le ventre de Naruto pour essayer d'entendre le bébé.

Des fois, Itachi parlait à l'enfant lui disant qu'il était son oncle. Il voulait même qu'il commence la liste des prénoms pour le bébé. L'Uchiha paraissait impatient mais Naruto ne pouvait pas accélérer le temps. Son bébé n'avait que cinq semaines. Pour l'instant et comme l'avait montré Tsunade, il continuait à se former.

Et Naruto voulait une chose que Sasuke soit là pour la naissance de leur enfant. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible. Son amant voyageait à travers les pays dans le but de retrouver la cachette de Danzo et des membres du conseils. Le ninja se demandait s'il allait pouvoir revoir Sasuke en vie. La mission que lui avait confié Tsunade comportait beaucoup de risques et une chance d'en sortir vivant minime.

Une colère sans nom lui parcourait les veines. Il avait besoin de Sasuke et comme toujours l'imbécile n'était pas là. Naruto avait envie de casser quelques choses pour se défouler et il décida d'aller dans le jardin sous le regard étonné d'Itachi. Le ninja alla vers le mur qui entourait la résidence du dernier Uchiha à Konoha. Il arma son poing avant de taper contre le béton qui explosa face à la force du coup donnée. Itachi, dans le salon, regardait le mur qui possédait désormais un énorme trou.

Naruto se retourna affichant un énorme sourire.

\- Je me sens mieux. Une chance que ce soit le mur et non la tête de ton frère.

Le garçon rentra de nouveau dans le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Veux-tu que je te prenne un mannequin d'entraînement comme ça tu évites de détruire tous les murs de la propriété. N'oublie pas que tu es enceint et que tu dois te ménager et ne pas te faire remarquer. Que dirons tes amis s'ils apprenaient qu'on leur a menti?

\- Clairement, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre, répondit Naruto.

\- Ce sont les hormones Naruto. As-tu mal à la main?

\- Étrangement, c'est comme si j'avais tapé dans du polystyrène.

\- C'est un mur en béton que tu viens de détruire et que je vais devoir reboucher.

\- Désolé Itachi. J'ai pensé à Sasuke.

\- Il te manque.

\- Je pense que je dois lui dire pour moi.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée Naruto.

\- Pourquoi? Il est le père. Il a le droit de savoir qu'il va être papa. Peut-être que comme ça il rentrera à Konoha.

Itachi soupira et se leva pour s'installer sur la table basse.

\- Naruto, je sais que cela sera dure. Crois-moi, j'ai autant envie de casser la tête de mon frère contre un mur que toi. Mais, on sait tous les deux ce qui se passera si Danzo découvre pour toi.

Naruto baissa la tête touchant son ventre.

\- Pour l'instant, on va rester ici. Tu es en sécurité, vous êtes en sécurité, ajouta Itachi touchant le ventre de Naruto.

Ce dernier sourit. L'attente allait être longue même avec son ami et colocataire.

\- Tu as moins de huit mois à attendre. Tout ira bien, je suis là et Tsunade également.

\- Je sais mais s'il était là aussi j'aurai peut-être l'impression de savoir où je vais.

\- Naruto, tu vas t'en sortir. Et je suis sur que Tsunade en est persuadé.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler. Il voulait partir pour trouver Sasuke et le forcer de nouveau à revenir vers lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas sa grossesse spéciale l'empêcher de partir à l'aveuglette. Itachi était capable de l'aider seulement cela voudrait dire que l'aîné allait devoir à nouveau quitter Konoha et les villageois vont jaser.

Naruto savait qu'il ne devait pas être égoïste. Itachi aussi voulait que Sasuke soit là. Même si l'aîné ne le montrait pas, son ami stressait. Il avait peur tout comme lui. Le futur père ne se sentait pas prêt mais il voulait le garder. Après tout, le bébé était créé par l'amour qui unissait les deux garçons. Naruto sourit se rappelant la veille du départ de Sasuke.

 **5 semaines plus tôt.**

 _\- Sérieusement Sasuke, tu m'énerves! s'exclama Naruto._

 _\- Comment je peux t'énerver, il n'y a aucune matière à avoir une dispute Naruto! répliqua Sasuke._

 _Le jeune homme ressemblait à son frère. La même peau blanche, les mêmes yeux mais les cheveux tiraient plus vers le bleu nuit et il les portait court, coiffés élégamment derrière sa tête avec deux mèches qui encadraient son visage parfaitement dessiné._

 _\- Pas de matière à avoir une dispute, tu te fous de moi? Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de filles qui t'ont couru après depuis que tu es revenu. Quand est-ce que tu vas leur dire que tu es en couple._

 _\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier Naruto. Oui, on est ensemble mais arrête d'être paranoïaque. Il n'y a que toi dans ma tête nuit et jour. Je t'aime Naruto. C'est juste que j'avais pris l'habitude d'ignorer leurs jérémiades de gamines écervelées. Tu sors avec un Uchiha depuis presque un mois, tu dois savoir à quoi t'attendre._

 _\- Itachi! appela Naruto._

 _\- Sérieusement, je croyais qu'on se disputait. N'appelle pas mon frère pour se mettre entre nous._

 _L'aîné des Uchiha déboula dans le salon de la résidence appartenant à sa famille._

 _\- Que se passe-t'il vous n'avez pas cassé de lampe? Je n'ai pas envie d'en racheter._

 _\- Dis à ton frère qui me sert de petit ami qu'il doit repousser les filles qui lui courent après._

 _\- Sérieux ça continue? s'étonna l'aîné._

 _\- Naruto a peur que je décide de sortir avec l'une d'entre elle._

 _\- J'ai surtout peur qu'une fille se fasse des films et qu'elle s'autoproclame petite amie de Sasuke et me voit comme une menace dans son couple fictif. Sais-tu combien j'ai reçu de lettres pour me dire de ne pas m'approcher de toi?_

 _\- Combien?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas tellement j'en reçois par jour._

 _\- Je confirme, elles m'ont permises de faire des grillades hier soir._

 _\- Attends, tu étais au courant. On parle de moi Naruto mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu sors avec mon frère._

 _\- Quel mot tu as utilisé pour me définir? Ah oui, "paranoïaque". Dois-je te rappeler qui a passé 2 années de sa vie à te courir après dans le but de ramener le gars le plus têtu que je connaisse. Parce que Monsieur voulait obtenir une justice factice. Et clairement Sasuke, ton frère est souvent une meilleure oreille que toi._

 _\- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec lui._

 _\- Très bien, et toi, tu n'as prendre une de tes groupies au hasard sur ce Itachi vient on doit faire des courses._

 _L'aîné soupira avant de regarder son frère. Les yeux de son cadet prouvaient que les mots de son beau-frère lui avaient fait mal. Itachi connaissait Sasuke et cette dispute l'affectait beaucoup. Naruto l'appela à l'entrée mais le grand frère ne bougea pas sous le regard surpris de son cadet._

 _\- Vas-y Sasuke et cette fois-ci ne fais rien qui puisse l'énerver._

 _\- Mais Itachi, il..._

 _\- Crois-moi, il ne se passera rien entre Naruto et moi. Je peux te le garantir s'il me parle de choses intimes c'est parce qu'il ne se sent pas rassuré et qu'il pense que je sais plus de choses que lui. Ton copain a besoin d'être rassuré, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a ce sentiment. L'impression que tu vas de nouveau le quitter._

 _Sasuke ne regardait plus Itachi. Ce dernier poussa doucement son frère pour l'inciter à accompagner son copain. Le cadet hocha la tête et rejoignit son homme dans l'entrée. Naruto fut surpris de voir son petit ami au lieu de son frère. Sasuke sourit et admira son compagnon hésitant. Il comprenait enfin les paroles d'Itachi. Le ninja devant lui avait besoin d'être rassuré, tout comme lui, des fois, il voulait être sur que Naruto n'aille pas voir ailleurs._

 _Tous les deux partirent faire des courses. C'était sans surprise que les filles entourèrent rapidement Sasuke. Naruto se mit à bouder car il ne pouvait véritablement pas sortir sans que son homme soit tranquille._

 _\- Mais vous allez me lâcher à la fin! s'exclama la voix forte de Sasuke._

 _Naruto regarda son copain et il vit les filles qui l'entouraient, choquées. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que dans la troupe, il y avait Sakura. Il pensait qu'elle avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de sortir avec lui._

 _\- J'aimerai pouvoir faire mes courses tranquillement, continua Sasuke. Donc, si vous allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

 _Les filles ne bougèrent pas mais Sasuke commença à partir. Naruto sourit. Il était heureux. Finalement, les filles partirent sans demander leur reste et Naruto prit le poignet de son homme pour le tirer dans une ruelle._

 _\- Naruto, murmura Sasuke._

 _Le nommé posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son mec. Il remplaça la phalange par ses lèvres._

 _\- Je t'aime, sourit Naruto._

 _Sasuke sourit doucement avant de reprendre les lèvres de son amour._

 _\- Je sais. Et tu sais ce que je veux là?_

 _\- C'est quoi?_

 _\- Que tu me prouves à quel point tu m'aimes._

 _\- Si on virait Itachi et qu'on allait dans ta chambre._

 _\- Très bonne idée._

 _Naruto prit la main de Sasuke pour le tirer vers le quartier Uchiha. Itachi fut surpris de voir le couple._

 _\- Itachi va faire les courses, ordonna le couple._

 _Sasuke salua son frère se laissant traîner par son homme. Il vit son aîné lever les yeux au ciel avant de partir. Naruto continua de le tirer jusque dans la chambre où Sasuke décida de prendre les commandes. Il plaqua son renard contre la porte de la chambre, l'embrassant. Naruto sauta sur son copain qui l'attrapa posant ses mains sous les fesses du ninja. Sasuke amena son amant sur le lit et les vêtements commencèrent à être éparpillés dans toute la chambre laissant les deux garçons se découvrirent entièrement pour la première fois._

 _Les baisers mouillés étaient passionnés par l'envie de l'autre. Les mains caressaient le corps et la peau de son conjoint. Les gémissements prouvaient le plaisir des gestes et le bien-être de chaque côté. Les frictions entre eux ne faisaient que réveiller le désir d'appartenance à l'autre. Leur corps bougeait comme une danse lente et sensuelle guidé par des instincts primitifs de s'unir à l'être aimé._

 _Sasuke présenta ses doigts à Naruto qui se mit à lécher sensuellement les phalanges augmentant ainsi la chaleur présente dans la pièce. Le porteur du Sharingan embrassa, suça et mordilla la peau halée qui se trouvait à proximité de sa bouche dévorante. Il était encouragé dans sa tâche par les gémissements de son compagnon bâillonnés par ses doigts. Lorsque Sasuke jugea ses phalanges humides, il amena ses appendices vers l'intimité de son amant._

 _Naruto prit la tête de Sasuke pour l'embrasser, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait confiance envers l'homme qu'il aimait. Entre eux c'était toujours comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de mots. Le regard racontait toute leur histoire._

 _Sasuke enfonça un premier doigt tandis que pour la première fois, il prit dans son poing le membre qui n'était pas sollicité dans leurs échanges. Leurs gestes semblaient maladroits et remplis d'indécisions. Ils n'avaient jamais couché une personne du même sexe ou de l'autre. L'un préférait courir après une chimère tandis que l'autre courait après une personne réelle mais aucun des deux n'avaient sauté le pas._

 _Les gémissements de Naruto lui permettaient de savoir s'il faisait les choses correctement. Sasuke ajouta un doigt qui fit arquer le dos de son compagnon qui ne s'attendait pas à sentir une nouvelle intrusion étrange en lui. Les mouvements verticaux sur son sexe lui permettaient de se détendre mais pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de telles émotions. Il ne saurait dire si elles étaient positives ou négatives._

 _\- Tu crois que c'est bon? demanda Sasuke._

 _\- Euh... Je crois, répondit Naruto._

 _\- Si tu as mal, tu me le dis._

 _Son amant hocha la tête et Sasuke retira ses doigts. Il prit son autre main pour la saliver et l'apporter à son membre tendu qui n'attendait qu'une chose qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il se masturba un peu et Sasuke présenta sa verge à l'entrée du corps de Naruto. Il tint son sexe et commença à pousser doucement de son amour. Ce dernier se crispa un peu mais une main commença à caresser son entrejambe qui s'était légèrement ramolli sous la douleur de la pénétration._

 _\- Tout va bien Naruto, tout est rentré, dit Sasuke dans le but de calmer son compagnon._

 _Ce dernier tentait de faire abstraction de la sensation étrange. Il ne savait pas comment définir la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle diminua grâce aux mouvements de Sasuke sur son membre qui reprenait de la vigueur. Naruto annonça à son copain qu'il pouvait bouger. Les premières poussées furent encore un peu douloureuse mais dès que Sasuke trouva le point en lui. Le garçon commençait à hurler de plaisirs. Il se sentait aussi bien que pendant les préliminaires voir plus. Ils étaient en communion comme si leur place se trouvait là. Sasuke en Naruto, une connexion parfaite, plus forte que leurs regards, plus puissantes que les mots. Cette attraction, qui les liait depuis des années, se concrétisait, pour eux, elle avait un sens._

 _Naruto voulait rester ainsi pour toujours mais la rupture coupa net ses pensées égoïstes et les obligea à se délier. Les respirations fortes prouvaient que les deux garçons étaient épuisés. Ils ne faisaient jamais ce genre d'entraînement mais ils ne le regrettaient pas. Naruto alla se coucher dans les bras de Sasuke qui l'accueillit. L'Uchiha déposa un baiser dans les cheveux blonds ébouriffés du garçon qui avait volé son cœur. Dans toute sa vie, le plus grand regret qu'il possédait, c'était de ne pas avoir été avec Naruto plus tôt._

 _Lorsque Sasuke fut sur que Naruto dormait profondément. Il s'extirpa doucement des draps pour laisser son copain dormir. L'homme sourit, la vision de son amant dans les draps ressemblait à celle d'un ange qui était tombé du ciel pour illuminer sa vie tel un soleil. Oui, Naruto était un soleil, son soleil. Et lui, il sera sa lune._

 _Sasuke sortit de sa contemplation pour prendre son sac de voyages. Il récupéra quelques affaires qu'il mit en vrac dans son bagage et il descendit pour trouver son frère en bas des escaliers._

 _\- Tu vas le laisser?_

 _\- Je vais revenir. Je dois participer à la chasse pour vaincre Danzo._

 _\- Je ne te retiens pas._

 _\- Promets de veiller sur lui._

 _\- Je le ferai mais Sasuke, il aura besoin d'explication._

 _\- J'essaierai de te contacter d'ici deux mois pour te donner de mes nouvelles. Pour vous rassurez._

 _\- Soit prudent._

 _\- J'aurai mon équipe avec moi. Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire._

 _\- Il va t'en vouloir._

 _\- C'est le prix à payer pour que cet ordure ne le touche pas._

 **5 semaines plus tard (présent)**

Itachi comprenait les motivations de Sasuke mais il n'était pas sur que cela soit pareil pour Naruto. Il se rappelait les sentiments de son colocataire quant à son réveil, son frère avait disparu. Son ami passait par toutes les phases allant de la tristesse à la colère. Le mobilier avait subi les actes de rage de Naruto en compagnie de Kurama.

Désormais, il était porteur de l'enfant de l'homme qui l'aimait. Peut-être qu'ainsi la douleur diminuerait jusqu'au retour de Sasuke.

* * *

 **C'est la fin du chapitre qui était un peu plus long que les précédents.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé le lemon.**

 **Sinon, j'aimerai vous poser une question.**

 **Pour vous, de quel sexe sera l'enfant de Naruto et Sasuke?**

 **Répondez à la question par review ou PM. Comme vous voulez si vous avez une petite idée.**

 **Bye Bye**


	4. Chapitre 03

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'ai eu quelques petits soucis, je ne pouvais plus mettre d'histoire mais il semblerait que le problème soit réglé.**

 **Donc sinon voilà la suite comme vous pouvez le voir.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissée un commentaire et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 03**_

 _ **.**_

 **Trois semaines plus tard.**

Itachi comptait les heures et les minutes. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Sasuke était parti. Il devait recevoir des nouvelles de son frère. Seulement, elle tardait et pour le bien de Naruto. Itachi devait récupérer le courrier avant son colocataire. Actuellement, son ami discutait dans la salle d'auscultation avec Tsunade.

Plus qu'un mois et Naruto aura dépassé le premier trimestre selon la femme médecin les fausses couches se produisent généralement durant cette période mais il continuait à planifier des séances pour vérifier l'état de santé de la maman et du bébé. Tsunade avait refait des prises de sang. Lorsque Itachi lut le rapport d'examens, le choc le cloua sur son canapé. L'Hokage parlait de perfection mais même la perfection devait avoir ses limites. Seulement, le dossier de Naruto contenait aucune anomalie à part un léger taux d'hormones au dessus de la "perfection".

Plus il épluchait les feuilles et moins il se dit que la cause venait de Kurama. Pour lui, le démon renard ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Puis l'évidence apparut. Itachi prit les anciens dossiers et il sourit en voyant que ses craintes étaient confirmées.

Il se leva de son canapé et alla devant la pièce d'auscultation. Itachi frappa à la porte avant d'entrée où il vit Tsunade passer la sonde sur le ventre de Naruto qui baissa son tee-shirt par pudeur salissant le vêtement avec le gel. Tsunade fusilla le propriétaire de la maison et elle retira la sonde pour le remettre à sa place.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous couper durant l'examen, dit-elle d'une voix furieuse.

\- J'ai frappé avant d'entrer mais j'ai découvert quelques choses d'étrange dans les examens sanguins de Naruto.

\- Quelques choses d'étrange?

\- Oui, la première fois, tu nous as dits que le corps de Naruto était parfait. A part le fait qu'il soit enceint.

\- Hé! Ton neveu ou ta nièce n'est pas une anomalie!

\- Ce n'est pas ça Naruto. Laisse-moi finir. J'ai épluché ses anciens dossiers. Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin et tu as demandé mon aide ainsi que mon intelligence pour savoir si Kurama était derrière tout ça. Je ne crois pas que le démon renard soit derrière cette perfection. Si c'était le cas, les résultats seront entièrement identiques ainsi que le taux d'hormones.

\- Mais alors est-ce que c'est possible?

\- C'est la seule chose qui diffère entre les deux examens.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Euh... Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas vos théories. Pourrai-je avoir une traduction et un mouchoir?

Tsunade lui donna le paquet et Naruto tira un kleenex pour essuyer son ventre gélatineux.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Naruto.

\- Ma théorie c'est: qu'il s'agit de ton enfant qui rend ton corps comme ça, expliqua Itachi.

\- Et clairement, je ne crois pas à cette théorie. Jamais un fœtus n'a fait une telle chose. Aucun bébé n'a rendu l'organisme de sa mère totalement parfait.

\- Je suis un garçon. Et comment ça mon bébé rend mon corps parfait. Dois-je te rappeler toutes les nausées que je me tape les matins? Et bientôt je vais gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, tu appelles ça avoir un corps parfait?

\- Naruto souviens-toi de l'histoire des ramens, conseilla Tsunade. Ce n'est pas physiquement, tout se passe en toi.

\- Tu es enceint pourtant tu n'as pas le même taux d'hormones qu'une femme enceinte. Pour te dire, si on n'avait pas parlé de tes nausées jamais on aurait pu suspecter la présence de cet enfant.

\- Est-ce qui s'est passé une chose inhabituelle?

\- Oui, il y a trois jours quand je coupai des tomates pour faire une salade. Je me suis coupé avec le couteau au niveau de la paume de ma main. Je voulais rincer rapidement la plaie et appeler Itachi pour le désinfectant mais dès que j'ai passé ma main sous l'eau. Je n'avais plus rien. Ma blessure avait cicatrisé.

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce écarquillèrent les yeux à cette révélation pour le moins surprenante. Tsunade demanda à Itachi de prendre un kunai pour essayer de comprendre le phénomène. L'aîné sortit l'arme de son étui et l'Hokage tendit le bras de Naruto qui commençait à paniquer. Itachi fit une légère entaille laissant le sang du garçon s'écoulait de la plaie. La femme médecin n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant la blessure qui se cicatrisait. Kurama ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Naruto possédait certes une capacité de guérison hors du commun mais jamais à une telle vitesse.

Elle était déjà refermée. Comme si personne ne lui avait entaillé la chaire avec un kunai.

\- C'est totalement extraordinaire, souffla Tsunade.

Naruto regarda son bras mais il ne vit que le sang. Seulement, en admirant son membre mutilé, Le garçon crut que l'hémoglobine ne lui appartenait pas.

\- Voilà Naruto ce qu'on voulait dire par ton corps est parfait, dit Itachi.

\- Oui mais là on va au-delà de toute rationalité humaine. Tu crois vraiment que le bébé peut accélérer la cicatrisation?

\- C'est une hypothèse qu'il ne faut pas écarter. N'oubliez pas que ce nouveau-né baigne dans du chakra, vit dans une poche entièrement constituée de la même matière.

\- J'ai l'impression que plus j'avance dans ma grossesse et plus j'ai peur de comment sera mon enfant. Est-ce que vous croyez que je pourrai m'occuper d'un bébé qui serait sans nulle doute plus fort que Sasuke et moi, tout seul?

\- Tu ne le seras pas, je suis avec toi, sourit Itachi.

\- Et puis une nouvelle terreur va voir le jour et va détrôner le maître dans l'art de faire des bêtises, ajouta Tsunade.

\- Cela voudra dire qu'il tiendra de moi. D'ailleurs, vous connaissez le sexe du bébé?

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir pour l'instant il se forme. Normalement, on devrait savoir entre le troisième et cinquième mois. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera vite s'il s'agit d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille.

\- Crois-moi pour l'instant ton enfant est bien là où il est.

\- Cela veut dire quoi? râla Naruto.

\- Qu'on n'a pas préparé sa future chambre et je n'ai pas acheté les offerts pour sa venue.

\- Mais tu veux qu'il aille où?

\- Vous allez vivre ici. Ton bébé possède le sang des Uchiha, il est logique que vous venez vivre là où il sera le plus en sécurité.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

\- Ecoute. Pendant des années, le clan Uchiha restait éloigner du cœur de Konoha pour une bonne raison. Parce que des personnes jalousaient nos yeux héréditaires et qu'ils voulaient s'en emparer. Il en valait de même pour les Hyuga mais leur clan était plus proche du centre et des hommes ont failli capturer Hinata. Nous n'avons jamais eu ce problème et ton enfant doit être protégé les premières années de sa vie. Personne ne doit savoir d'où vient ton bébé. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Itachi sur le point où personne ne doit savoir que c'est Naruto la mère de l'enfant. Il faudra qu'on trouve un mensonge pour expliquer la présence du bébé.

\- Je ne pourrai même pas revendiquer que cet enfant m'appartient. C'est comme ci vous voulez me le prendre alors qu'il n'est même pas né. Il s'agit de mon bébé, c'est moi sa "mère" comme vous dîtes si bien. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur _mon_ enfant, il est à moi!

Les appareils se mirent à grésiller alors qu'Itachi écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Sharingan apparaître dans les pupilles de Naruto. Puis l'aura de Kurama vint s'ajouter aux iris dangereuses du garçon. Tsunade recula ne comprenant plus rien, son petit-fils ne possédait pas les gènes de la famille Uchiha.

\- Voilà, ce qui conclut mon hypothèse, dit Itachi. On dirait que le chakra du bébé se mélange à celui de Naruto. Et il le fait depuis le début. Toutes les perfections qu'on a trouvé dans les bilans sanguins et les scanners, venaient du bébé. Naruto, calme-toi. Il s'agit de ton bébé, on le sait.

\- Alors pourquoi vous me parlez de cacher que je suis la personne qui le porte. Tu n'es pas son père, le sien s'est tiré sans explication. Il nous a laissé.

\- Naruto respire doucement. Le stresse n'est pas bon pour toi, tenta Tsunade en caressant son bras. Personne ne va te prendre ton bébé, il est à toi.

\- C'est mon enfant, commença à pleurer Naruto.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève comme on m'a enlevé mes parents. Je ne veux pas le perdre, j'aime déjà cet être qui vit en moi.

\- Je le sais et nous aussi on l'aime. Il prend soin de toi.

Itachi quitta la pièce et alla dans le salon où il vit un faucon au plumage marron. Ses yeux le fixaient et l'aîné vit un parchemin autour du cou de l'oiseau. L'Uchiha s'approcha de la bête et il prit le message. Le fameux courrier de Sasuke. Une chance que Naruto était encore avec Tsunade qui le rassurait. Itachi savait qu'il était allé trop loin avec la femme médecin mais il fallait qu'il sache la vérité. Le futur bébé de son frère sera puissant et malheureusement Sasuke n'était pas au courant. Le faucon devait sans doute attendre quelque chose. Itachi lui tendit son bras et l'animal vola jusqu'au membre proposer et l'aîné l'amena dans sa chambre.

L'homme lut le message de son frère et soupira de soulagement. Son cadet allait bien, c'était le principal. Il lui expliquait ce qu'il devait dire à Naruto mais le problème venait que malheureusement il ne pouvait pas parler maintenant à son ami. Son état émotionnel différait et pour l'instant lui parler de son amant risquait de l'énerver. Seulement, Naruto devait savoir qu'il avait reçu un message de son compagnon. Cruel dilemme. Itachi s'allongea sur son lit posant sa main sur ses yeux. Mais avant d'en parler, il devait répondre à son frère. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le mieux serait que Sasuke revienne. Seulement, sa traque n'était pas terminée et Naruto pouvait être encore en danger. Surtout dans sa situation actuelle.

\- Itachi! l'appela la voix de Naruto.

Le nommé sursauta et ouvrit la fenêtre demandant à l'oiseau de partir. Ce dernier prit son envol et Naruto entra dans la chambre.

\- Tsunade vient de partir, je voulais m'excuser.

Les yeux de son ami étaient redevenus bleus comme son frère les aimait. Oui, son cadet avait trouvé une belle personne autant physiquement que mentalement. Il osait imaginer l'apparence qu'aura leur enfant. Il sera magnifique.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Naruto.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je me devais de te mettre à bout. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ton enfant et celui de mon frère. Personne ne te le prendra. Je ferai en sorte que tu sois en sécurité quitte à ce que ton enfant ne parte jamais du quartier.

\- Merci. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir? Tsunade m'a pris tous mes ramens affirmant que ce n'était pas bon que j'en mange pendant ma grossesse. Donc je te demande ce que tu aimerais manger ce soir.

\- Je m'occuperai du repas. Va t'allonger tu dois être fatigué.

Pour confirmer les dires d'Itachi, Naruto bailla. Ils rirent en chœur et le garçon alla dans le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Son rêve l'amena à se rappeler de Sasuke. Il était avec lui regardant leur enfant dormir dans son berceau couleur crème. Les mains sur les hanches de son homme. Le cadet des Uchiha prit la main de celui qui avait volé son cœur pour embrasser l'alliance en argent qu'il portait. Leurs yeux se posèrent dans le regard de l'être aimé. Le monde s'existait plus à part eux deux. Des pleures les coupèrent et Naruto alla vers le berceau pour calmer l'enfant mais en regardant son bébé il vit un renard.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, suant à grosse goutte. Itachi vint vers lui.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis là, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

\- Mon bébé...

\- Il va bien.

\- J'étais avec Sasuke, on était dans la chambre du bébé. Il s'est mis à pleurer. Je voulais le calmer et en m'approchant du berceau et au lieu de voir un humain, c'était un renard.

\- Ne panique pas, ton bébé sera un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. On l'a bien vu sur les échographies. Tu es un humain comme mon frère, il n'y a aucun risque pour que ton enfant soit différent de vous. Viens, on va manger.

Naruto sourit et regarda la table préparée pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir. Tout était délicieux, le plus jeune ignorait les talents de cuisinier de son beau-frère. Il se régalait. Seulement, derrière le repas succulent, le futur père avait l'impression qu'Itachi lui cachait quelques choses et cela le perturbait un peu. Il n'osait pas trop le regarder. Son ami semblait vivre un dilemme intérieur. Finalement, l'aîné soupira et se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Sasuke.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux face à cette phrase. Les baguettes qu'il tenaient, tombèrent au sol.

* * *

 **Voilà ce chapitre est fini.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

 **La question du jour: Qu'a dit Sasuke à Naruto dans sa lettre?**

 **Bye Bye**


	5. Chapitre 04

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et pour ceux qui le sont, vous passez de bonnes vacances.**

 **Voilà la suite que certaines personnes attendaient. Même si j'avoue qu'au chapitre précédent les commentaires étaient absents.**

 **Mais bon, pour les personnes qui aiment, je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre.**

 **J'ai un peu peur pour ce chapitre donc j'espère avoir bien réussi mon chapitre. Ce dernier est un peu plus long.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 04**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Itachi**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ma quête continue, je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à trouver Danzo. Les indices s'évanouissent à peine j'ai pensé trouver une trace. Cet homme est pire que Orochimaru. Il a l'air de changer régulièrement de cachette.**_

 _ **Je suis également désolé d'être parti sans rien à Naruto. Mais si, je lui avais dit que je partais pour rejoindre les équipes de traque, il aurait voulu partir avec moi. Je l'aime tellement que je ne pouvais pas le laisser croiser le chemin de cet homme.**_

Des larmes commencèrent à perler lorsqu'il lit ce message. Naruto ne comprenait rien aux choix de son amant. Sasuke semblait vouloir le protéger de quelque chose. Itachi devait être au courant mais pourquoi lui il ne l'était pas. Cela le concernait. Il continua sa lecture.

 _ **J'espère que tout va bien à Konoha. Je connais la haine des villageois sur les personnes qui sont différents d'eux. Naruto l'a subie durant des années. Aucun être humain ne devrait avoir à se sentir exclu de sa propre patrie. Mais je m'égare. J'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement.**_

 _ **Pour toi, Naruto, mon ange, mon soleil. Je suis désolé d'être parti aussi rapidement. On venait à peine de s'unir et j'ai du t'abandonner sans explication. Je m'en excuse mais je t'expliquerai quand on se reverra. J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra on pourra s'aimer comme on l'entend. Te combler de bonheur comme tu le fais avec moi. Je t'aime mon ange.**_

 _ **Sasuke.**_

Naruto était ému par son paragraphe qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Itachi vint s'installer à côté de lui. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son beau frère tout en posant sa main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir doucement.

\- Il va revenir, lui dit Itachi.

\- J'ai tout de même peur qu'il lui arrive un malheur. Tu lui as répondu?

\- Le faucon messager était parti sans attendre la réponse. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai juste aimé lui parler de mon état.

\- Naruto, je vais être franc avec toi. Je ne crois pas que ce serait intelligent de parler du bébé dans une lettre. Imagine, si quelqu'un intercepte le courrier et qu'il lit la nouvelle j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Pour l'instant, le bébé est à l'abri.

\- J'ai demandé à Tsunade de finalement revenir pour le cinquième mois. Je voudrais connaître le sexe du bébé. Je n'aurai pas eu la patience d'attendre deux mois supplémentaire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai un souci, je la préviens immédiatement. Normalement, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème si votre théorie est la bonne.

Itachi sourit caressant les cheveux de Naruto. Il était heureux d'avoir le garçon avec lui et contrairement à ce que l'aîné pensait son ami ne faisait pas de crises. Peut-être que juste le fait d'avoir des nouvelles de son amant le rendait heureux.

Désormais, il sentait que Naruto attendait impatiemment de pouvoir dire à Sasuke qu'il allait être père.

 **2 mois plus tard**.

Le stresse prenait Naruto. Son ventre arrondi le faisait de plus en plus sentir enceint. Si au début, il avait cru à une blague. Les mouvements de son bébé le prouvait qu'il avait de la vie en lui. La nuit, son enfant s'amusait à donner des coups de pieds. Mais ce qui stressait le garçon c'était l'absence de paroles de Kurama lui faisait vivre un enfer. Autant avant cela, son ami renard discutait tellement que la tête de Naruto allait exploser mais depuis le troisième mois. Le démon avait décidé d'un silence radio.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre ce phénomène. Naruto en discutait avec Itachi qui tentait de le découvrir avec son Sharingan. L'aîné n'avait rien dit de sa découvert et restait muet. Le futur père commençait à trouver ce silence énervant. Il avait tenté d'en parler à Tsunade mais son beau-frère avait refusé.

Allongé sur le canapé, Naruto boudait son ami et ses tentatives de discussion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le futur oncle de son enfant refusait de dire ce qu'il avait vu dans l'antre de Kurama. Endroit que l'hôte ne pouvait plus atteindre.

La tête dans les coussins du canapé. Naruto observa Itachi cuisiner. L'aîné semblait concentré dans sa tâche et dans sa recherche d'ingrédient. D'après l'odeur que dégageait le plat, ce midi, il avait prévu des spaghettis. Cela remplacera les ramens dont Naruto devait se priver le temps de la grossesse. Au moins, il n'allait pas se nourrir entièrement de légumes pensa avec joie l'homme enceint. Un coup dans son ventre lui tira de l'odeur alléchante de la cuisine. Son bébé grandissait doucement et le mois prochain, il connaîtra enfin le sexe de son enfant.

Avec Itachi, ils avaient parlé de l'endroit où héberger son neveu. Dans la résidence, ils pouvaient utiliser la chambre vide à l'étage, celle des parents Uchiha. Naruto se sentait mal d'utiliser cette pièce mais le temps de la grossesse, ils allaient en discuter longuement. Cela allait de même pour les prénoms. Le futur oncle s'était donné une tâche trouvé le nom le plus approprié pour le bébé.

Pour les achats, l'aîné des Uchiha achetait essentiellement des peluches unisexes. Naruto sourit en admirant la dernière poupée en mousse, il s'agissait d'un renard. Ces jouets revenaient petit à petit sur le marché et Itachi avait pu en trouver une.

\- Naruto, le repas est prêt.

Il se leva doucement du canapé. Naruto avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Vivre entre le canapé, la table de la cuisine, le jardin et sa chambre qu'il devait normalement partager avec Sasuke. Son état pouvait désormais être vu même si certain penserait au début qu'il avait juste un peu abusé des ramens. Le futur père voulait sortir un peu du quartier Uchiha. Seulement dans l'histoire, il n'était pas le seul concerné. Il y avait Itachi que tout le monde pensera être le père du bébé et Tsunade qui les a couvert durant ces trois derniers mois. Si Naruto se présentait à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, tout le travail effectuait n'aura servi à rien.

Les deux garçons mangèrent avec appétit avant de débarrasser la table et de s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Naruto finit par s'endormir devant une émission sur les ninjas, posant sa tête sur les cuisses d'Itachi avec un coussin de la banquette. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était souvent fatigué. Son enfant vivait dans une poche de chakra et peut-être que tout venait d'ici. Pour maintenir l'enveloppe qui protégeait le bébé, il devait donner un peu de son énergie. Naruto sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux et il comprit rapidement que Itachi le berçait pour qu'il tombe définitivement dans le sommeil.

Comme souvent, il rêvait de la chambre du bébé. Seulement, il était seul. Sasuke avait disparu. Personne ne le réconfortait pour s'occuper de son bébé. Des pleures retentirent dans la maison. Le père allait consoler l'enfant comme souvent mais le berceau était vide. Naruto regarda autour de lui et il remarqua que les cris venaient du bas. Le ninja descendit en trombe les escaliers pour découvrir le corps de Sasuke ensanglanté. Il aperçut un énorme trou dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'à la fenêtre, Naruto reconnut Danzo qui tenait dans ses bras des couvertures. Les pleures venaient des draps. Le garçon devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de son bébé.

Il allait le récupérer lorsqu'il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Danzo venait de transpercer sa cage thoracique. Il tomba sur le sol et sentit la vie s'échapper petit à petit de son corps. Le père essaya de se lever pour sauver l'être qui comptait le plus, son bébé. Soudain, le ciel devint sombre. Naruto vit le soleil être caché par la lune. Il n'avait plus aucun son autour de lui seulement l'image de l'événement qui se présentait devant lui. Un cri de terreur le réveilla doucement et il vit Danzo mourir brûlé par une personne encapuchonnée. Naruto cherchait des yeux la couverture qu'avait tenu l'homme mais ses forces s'estompèrent. La seule qu'il put voir fut le sharingan de l'inconnu.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement, même trop pour sa tête qui tourna doucement.

\- Naruto, paniqua Itachi.

\- Un cauchemar.

\- Encore? Je trouve que tu en fais beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

Itachi posa son front contre celui de Naruto et il sourit.

\- Ne vas pas me faire croire que ce cauchemar n'était rien. Je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois dire "rendez-moi mon bébé".

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est qu'une peur normale comme celle que Danzo me le vole.

Naruto caressa son ventre. Soudain, un bruit de sac les réveilla. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et ils virent Sasuke à l'entrée du salon. Le futur père se leva ainsi qu'Itachi. Le premier écarquilla les yeux en voyant la colère dans les pupilles de son amant. Le sharingan apparut dans les iris habituellement noirs de son homme.

Itachi ne savait pas où se mettre. Il comprenait que la vision qu'il devait donner avec Naruto était plus que ambiguë. Le seul qu'il pouvait tenter de parler avec son frère était son beau-frère. Seulement, ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il ressemblait à une statue. L'aîné regarda son frère et les yeux de son cadet se posa sur le ventre de Naruto et Itachi comprit que les carottes étaient cuites. Lui aussi avait remarqué la façon dont le chakra se dissociait à cet endroit et son frère était loin d'être un imbécile. Surtout s'il avait pu rentrer rendre une petite visite à Kurama dans la foulée.

\- Espèce de bâtard, s'énerva Sasuke s'élançant sur Itachi.

Ce dernier contra rapidement l'attaque de son cadet. Naruto se réveilla et il vit les deux frères combattre dans le salon. Sasuke n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Son amant ressemblait toujours à celui dont il était tombé amoureux mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux garçons se battaient. Un coup de pied lui fit rapidement comprendre le problème.

\- Sasuke! Sasuke arrête! ordonna Naruto.

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas trop obnubilé par l'idée de tuer son frère. Une immense colère prit le futur père et rapidement il attrapa l'oreille de son amant avant de le balancer sur le canapé qui recula rapidement pour taper contre le mur qui stoppa le chemin de la banquette. Naruto avança vers son amour et croisa les bras.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui. Tu reviens après quatre mois d'absence pour tuer ton frère. Crois-moi, cela ne va pas se passer comme ça mon coco. Tu n'imagines pas comment je les ai passées? Une chance qu'il y avait ton abruti de frangin et le bébé sinon je peux te jurer que je t'aurai ramené par la peau du cul! s'énerva Naruto.

Itachi avança prudemment vers son beau-frère. L'aura que dégageait Naruto était la même qu'il y a deux mois. L'aîné des Uchiha voulut calmer la colère de son ami mais ce dernier le regarda avec le sharingan, lui disant muettement que s'il s'approchait Itachi subirait le même sort que Sasuke.

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux en admirant les pupilles rouges de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Itachi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? s'énerva Sasuke.

\- La véritable question c'est plutôt: qu'est-ce que _tu_ m'as fait, répliqua Naruto coupant Itachi qui voulait répondre. Je te remercie pour le petit cadeau que tu m'as laissé ce soir-là. La seule nuit où nous avons fait l'amour.

\- Quoi?

\- Sasuke, il est enceint de quatre mois à peu près, crut bon d'ajouter Itachi derrière Naruto. Toutes mes félicitations.

Sasuke tomba sur le canapé sous le choc. Il respira doucement se massant les tempes. Il devait rêver mais son sharingan était formel lorsqu'il avait vu et sentit cette puissance nouvelle en Naruto. Il avait même fait un tour rapide à l'intérieur de son amant pour comprendre le problème et il vit d'où le venait le souci.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit? Quand j'ai vu le faucon revenir sans aucun message j'ai eu peur qu'ils vous soient arrivés quelques choses. Je rentre, je vous vois proche l'un de l'autre et Naruto enceint. J'ai de quoi me poser des questions.

\- Sasuke, Itachi s'occupe seulement de moi car je dois rester ici justement à cause de mon état. Si quelqu'un remarquait que j'étais enceint, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va se passer. En plus, Danzo est en vie. Je porte un enfant Uchiha.

\- Attends, tu ne lui as pas dit? demanda Sasuke en regardant Itachi.

\- De quoi? répondit l'aîné.

\- Qu'il portait deux enfants.

\- Je voulais que Tsunade le voit et lui informe avant moi. Ce n'était pas à moi d'informer ton amoureux qu'il attendait des jumeaux.

Naruto ne bougea plus regardant les deux frères qui comprirent leur bêtise.

\- Tout ira bien, Naruto. Tu allais t'en sortir avec un enfant alors deux, cela va être pareil, tenta Itachi.

\- Deux enfants?

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur ce que j'ai vu et je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir au côté de mon frère.

\- Tu veux parler de ce truc qui les entourait? demanda Sasuke.

\- Et les frangins se seraient sympa que vous m'expliquez dans une langue que tout le monde comprend.

\- Je crois que le plus simple c'est que tu vois par toi-même. Dans l'antre de Kurama, dit Itachi.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas y aller.

\- Avec le sharingan, tu peux forcer le passage, continua Sasuke.

\- Oui mais Sasuke, il ne l'a activé que deux fois et sous le coup de la colère. Dès qu'il est calme ses yeux redeviennent normaux. Il faut qu'on aille devant et qu'on parle à Kurama, lui demandant d'ouvrir le passage ainsi Naruto pourra les voir.

Le cadet hocha la tête et les frères activèrent leurs pupilles. Naruto soupira en ayant l'impression d'avoir deux statues dans la pièce. Il regarda son amant, pensant qu'il était enfin rentré. Seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés une seule fois. Et puis, il ne pensait pas que son homme allait réagir comme ça. Il imaginait Sasuke tombant dans les pommes ou hurlant de joie ou de colère. Mais pas qu'il balaierait aussi rapidement la nouvelle. Naruto eut envie de bouder mais sa conscience partit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. De l'eau se trouvait sous ses pieds. Le garçon se retourna pour voir Kurama allonger dans l'eau. Sa fourrure orangée couvrait tout son corps. Ses yeux rubis le fixaient avec fatigue.

\- **Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Tes mômes m'épuisent facilement.**

\- Alors j'en ai bien deux?

- **Oui, cela me rappelle un conte que j'ai entendu il y a des siècles.**

\- Où sont Itachi et Sasuke?

Kurama leva une patte et montra de sa griffe les deux frères qui semblaient regardé le ciel. Naruto leva la tête pour admirer l'enveloppe de chakra. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la surface. Naruto avait l'impression de revoir son rêve avec la lune qui cachait le soleil.

\- **Ils commencent à s'éloigner. Lors des premières échographies ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Mais maintenant, on distingue bien qu'ils sont deux.**

 **-** Quel est le conte dont tu me parles?

\- Celui de l'Eclipse,

\- L'Eclipse?

\- Notre mère nous l'avait raconté lorsqu'on était jeune, continua Sasuke.

\- **L'Eclipse est un signe de renouveau. Le soleil et la lune fusionnent ensemble pour former l'équilibre parfait. De ce que je vois, la lumière et les ténèbres commencent à se dissocier.**

\- Mais cela ne veut rien dire la lumière et les ténèbres parce que selon la légende la lumière possède les ténèbres les plus sombres et les ténèbres possèdent la lumière la plus brillante.

Naruto haussa les sourcils puis regarda la poche qui habitait finalement ses deux bébés.

\- **Vous ferez mieux de repartir. Je les protège mais maintenir le passage m'épuise beaucoup. Ce n'est pas pour rien si je l'avais coupé, il fallait que j'économise mes forces pour la poche. Vu qu'il commence à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Je dois l'agrandir.**

\- Prend soin d'eux, dit Itachi.

Naruto hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se retrouva dans le salon, sur le canapé. Itachi et Sasuke bougeaient autour de lui. Le garçon se leva de la banquette pour aller vers son amant.

\- On doit appeler Tsunade pour finalement faire l'échographie, dit Itachi.

\- Le prochain rendez-vous est dans un mois, remarqua Naruto. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas l'appeler parce qu'elle était occupée et aussi selon toi, je n'avais pas besoin de stresser par rapport à Kurama, tout allait bien.

\- C'était des mensonges, si on avait regardé plus tôt. On aurait eu juste un bébé. Maintenant que tu es au courant, il est important de savoir comment vont les bébés.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as menti et que tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que j'attendais des jumeaux.

\- C'était une surprise. Tsunade ne devrait pas tarder va t'installer dans la salle.

\- Vous l'avez appelé?

\- Elle doit passer pour récupérer mon rapport. Je l'ai vu avant de vous retrouvez ensemble sur le canapé, confia Sasuke.

\- J'imagine que tu vas repartir.

\- Attends, je ne vais pas m'en aller alors que tu attends des enfants.

\- Surtout que ce sont les tiens, ajouta Itachi.

\- S'il te plaît, je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée que je serai père, le coupa Sasuke

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas évanoui sous la nouvelle ou encore que tu ne m'as pas fait une scène sur le pourquoi je les ai gardés, remarqua Naruto.

\- J'ai une réputation à tenir.

Sasuke partit laissant les deux amis dans le salon surpris.

\- Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi bien.

\- Crois-moi, il se contient mais il ne le prend pas si bien que ça. Il ne veut juste pas te le montrer. Laisse lui un peu de temps de tout digérer. Je connais mon frère sur ce point. La situation ne laisse pas vraiment de marbre.

La sonnerie retentit et Itachi partit à l'entrée. Tsunade apparut dans le salon, Naruto vint à sa rencontre. L'Hokage sourit soulevant légèrement le tee-shirt de son petit fils de cœur pour découvrir l'avancée extérieur.

\- Je vois qu'on commence à remarquer que tu es enceint. Mais si je suis là, ce serait pour voir Sasuke. J'aurai besoin de son rapport sur la traque.

\- Il arrive Tsunade mais on aimerait avoir tout de même une échographie, dit Itachi.

\- Mais je croyais qu'on devait attendre un mois pour être sur du sexe du bébé.

\- S'il te plaît. Je veux que Sasuke puisse voir son enfant, supplia l'aîné. Il ne l'a pas vu. On ne peut le voir qu'avec l'échographie.

Le futur père regarda son beau-frère avant de hocher la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Tsunade soupira et demanda à Naruto d'aller se préparer dans la salle. Sasuke descendit avec son parchemin pour le transmettre à l'Hokage. Ce dernière le remercia avant d'inviter le voyageur d'aller dans la pièce du bas. Naruto les attendait torse nu laissant son amant admirer son ventre légèrement rond.

\- Je pensais que ce serait mieux si tu vois l'échographie pour te faire une idée, dit Naruto.

\- Naruto, je ne suis pas sur. Rien que de savoir que tu sois enceint de moi c'est tout de même énorme. Mon but n'était pas de te faire porter la descendance des Uchiha.

\- Allez viens voir ton petit. Je suis là sinon il faut que tu attendes un mois, intervint Tsunade.

Sasuke alla finalement à côté de Naruto. Ce dernier sourit. Le cadet Uchiha respira doucement comme pour reprendre contenance. Tsunade commença à appliquer le gel sur le ventre de son patient qui eut un petit frisson à cause du froid. Elle posa la sonde et commença à chercher l'enfant.

\- J'y crois pas, souffla Tsunade.

\- Ils sont deux, on le sait, dit Itachi au pas de la porte.

\- Vous savez qu'il avait deux enfants?

\- Pour ma défense, je ne l'ai su que récemment, se défendit Naruto.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai des enfants, ajouta Sasuke.

\- Je le savais depuis le troisième mois quand Kurama a décidé de faire silence radio.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Et je ne sais pas si cela vous intéresse mais ce sont des garçons.

\- Tu peux les voir, s'exclama Naruto, heureux.

\- Sachant qu'ils sont assez bien éloignés l'un de l'autre. Oui, je peux te le confirmer, ce sera deux garçons. Mais ils sont positionnés comme si l'un est l'ombre de l'autre.

\- Comment ça? demanda Sasuke.

\- Et bien, je vois correctement le premier et le deuxième est un peu en retrait derrière votre premier fils.

\- Je vais être tonton de deux garçons, s'extasia Itachi.

\- Viens voir Sasuke, invita Tsunade.

Lorsqu'il vit l'écran donnant confirmation. Sasuke s'évanouit finalement.

\- Voilà, il a craqué, dit Itachi sous le regard surpris des deux autres membres de la pièce.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre avec le retour de Sasuke!**

 **J'espère que la réaction de Sasuke vous a plu j'avais un peu peur de comment le faire. Je voulais faire une réaction en rapport avec Sasuke.**

 **Avez-vous aimé?**

 **Laissez un commentaire pour me dire.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	6. Chapitre 05

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite du chapitre et les choses sérieuses vont commencer.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 05**_

 _ **.**_

Tsunade quitta le domaine Uchiha en soupirant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle en allant chercher le rapport de Sasuke. Son petit fils de cœur attendait des jumeaux, deux garçons. L'échographie était nette, les bébés grandissaient doucement dans le ventre de leur "mère". L'Hokage sourit se demandant comment Naruto et Sasuke allaient s'occuper de deux enfants.

Elle atteignit son bureau où elle découvrit Kakashi devant sa porte. Le ninja au visage à moitié masqué la regarda avec curiosité.

\- J'ai appris que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha, dit-il.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite. Effectivement, il est en compagnie de son frère Itachi. Je viens de les quitter après avoir récupéré mon rapport.

\- C'est plutôt étrange que vous fassiez le chemin pour aller à la résidence des Uchiha. Généralement, les ninjas vous apportent leur rapport à votre bureau.

\- Je voulais parler avec Itachi.

\- Vous ne le convoquez pas?

\- Ecoute Kakashi, je n'ai pas envie d'être espionnée. Surtout que je sens la migraine pointée le bout de son nez. Je veux pouvoir me reposer de ma journée.

\- Juste comment va Naruto?

\- Il est en mission comment saurai-je s'il va bien? dit Tsunade.

\- C'est plutôt étrange vous ne trouvez pas. J'aurai juré que Naruto serait parti à la recherche de Sasuke lorsque ce dernier a quitté Konoha pour la traque. Pourtant, il n'a fait aucun bruit depuis quatre mois. Pour tout le monde, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, il pense que Naruto a mûri mais j'ai été son sensei durant des années. Je connais le tempérament de Naruto et le simple fait que vous l'ayez envoyé sur une mission secrète est un peu perturbante.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Kakashi? demanda l'Hokage.

\- J'aimerai savoir où est mon élève.

\- En mission.

\- Maître Tsunade, vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot. Je suis au courant pour la relation de Naruto et de Sasuke. Je ne leur veux aucun mal.

Tsunade soupira avant d'inviter Kakashi à rentrer dans son bureau. L'homme était bien trop perspicace et observateur, elle voulait conserver le secret mais avec le sensei cela risquait d'être difficile.

\- Naruto est bel et bien à Konoha.

Kakashi allait parler mais elle le coupa en levant la main.

\- Seulement, je veux que ce soit bien clair. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe. La position de Naruto est également un secret, tout ceci doit rester confidentiel.

\- Je ne dirai rien.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre sous serment mais sache que je démentirai si tu oses trahir ma confiance. Je te relèverai de tes fonctions. Tu n'imagines pas les conséquences que peuvent découler de ce secret.

\- Il s'est passé quelques choses de grave?

\- Naruto est enceint.

Kakashi regarda la jeune femme comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse des bêtises mais le visage sérieux de Tsunade le dissuada de rire.

\- J'imagine que tu as compris qui est le père des enfants. Si Danzo l'apprend, je n'ose imaginer ce qui peut se passer.

\- Votre secret sera scellé avec moi. Seulement, que voulez-vous dire par "des enfants"?

\- Il attend des jumeaux, je viens de l'apprendre.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je serai aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Seulement à l'extérieur quelqu'un avait entendu la conversation à travers la porte et la personne voulut fracasser le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle quitta la tour avec des idées noires.

Dans la maison de Itachi, Sasuke était allongé sur le canapé endormi. Naruto lui appliqua une compresse sur le front. Le futur père soupira. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin eu une réaction de la part de son amant. Seulement, il ignorait ce que cela voulait dire. Prenait-il bien la nouvelle? Lui-même n'en revenait pas, il attendait deux garçons. Itachi chantonnait de bonheur dans la cuisine, préparant un repas pour fêter le retour de Sasuke et la présence de ses neveux.

Itachi voulait déjà commencer par créer la chambre des jumeaux mais Naruto l'avait retenu affirmant que même s'ils connaissaient le sexe des bébés, ce n'était pas la peine de se précipiter. Itachi avait même écrit une liste des prénoms qu'il retenait pour ses neveux. Naruto soupira en lisant les noms pour les bébés.

Il y avait Akemi, Akira, Ichiro, Hiroshi, Jun, Kazuki, Kazushi, Kei, Keitaro, Kiyosuke, Kotaro, Naoki, Noboru, Rei, Ritsuka, Ritsu, Ryuichi, Shiro, Takeshi, Tetsuya, Toru, Yoichi, Yuki, Yuichiro et Yukine. Naruto était sur que plus le temps avancera et plus Itachi trouvera de nouveaux prénoms.

Sasuke se réveilla finalement et Naruto lui sourit doucement.

\- Mon dieu, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. J'ai cru que tu étais enceint et que j'allais être père de deux garçons, souffla Sasuke se massant la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, dit doucement Naruto.

La réaction de Sasuke fut immédiate, il se releva et vit le ventre légèrement arrondi de son homme. Un énorme cri retentit dans la demeure attirant Itachi dans le salon. L'aîné admira son petit frère tétaniser.

\- Un peu de calme, j'aimerai bien réfléchir, râla le propriétaire de la demeure.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Tu ne réagis que maintenant!

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de paniquer! Et puis, je suis un Uchiha.

\- J'espère que tes fils ne seront pas comme toi. Sinon, je vais avoir du souci à me faire, rouspéta Naruto. Imagine deux Uchiha qui cachent leurs émotions ce sera l'horreur. Une chance qu'ils auront un parent comme moi.

\- Tu vas les garder.

\- Oui.

\- De toute façon Sasuke, il débute son quatrième mois. Il est un peu tard pour lui d'avorter. Si Naruto voulait se séparer d'eux, il aurait fait ça beaucoup plus tôt. Il sait qu'il est enceint lorsqu'il était à trois semaines à peu près.

\- Pourquoi les as-tu gardé? demanda Sasuke.

\- Comment ça?

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas interrompu la grossesse? Cela me concerne aussi Naruto. Je n'ai pas prévu d'être père dans quatre ou cinq mois. Et puis, tu as réfléchi à la question sérieusement avant de la prendre! Danzo est en liberté, il avait volé les yeux de mes ancêtres pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Il peut avoir des espions de partout! Et toi, tu peux lui donner la possibilité d'avoir deux Uchiha bébés.

\- Puissants, je tiens à rajouter, dit Itachi.

\- Sasuke. J'ai réfléchi à la question contrairement à ce que tu crois. Mais tu n'as pas à me critiquer. Tu n'étais pas là pour cette décision. J'étais tout seul. Où étais-tu quand j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant? Itachi était présent mais ce n'est pas le père. J'avais à ce moment précis besoin de toi et je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter pour te demander de rentrer en vitesse. Alors oui, j'ai décidé de les garder me disant que s'il t'arrivait malheur j'avais toujours une part de toi. J'aime ces enfants et même si je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire être "père et mère" en même temps. Je ne savais pas si je pourrai tomber de nouveau enceint.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Naruto. On ignore comment il a pu tomber enceint et si c'est possible justement. Je pense qu'il s'agit de l'Eclipse.

\- Itachi, ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfant.

\- Comment expliques-tu que ton homme soit enceint?

\- Il y a forcément une explication logique. L'histoire de la lune et du soleil qui fusionnent ensemble pour créer l'équilibre parfait, n'est qu'une légende.

\- "Parfait"? souffla Naruto. C'est peut-être fou mais je suivrai la théorie de Itachi.

\- Quoi? s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

\- Itachi, tu es le premier à avoir cru qu'il s'agissait du bébé, enfin des bébés, il y a forcément un lien. S'ils se préparaient à devenir l'équilibre parfait en commençant par moi.

\- Arrête Naruto, c'est totalement irrationnel ce que tu dis. Ils sont peut-être spéciaux mais ils se nourrissent de chakra. Celui de Kurama, un démon. Et comment ils vont naître? Tu as pensé. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre alors que je viens de te revoir. Je t'aime tellement mon Amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi et tout ira bien. On ira bien. Les enfants et moi. Tu les aimeras comme je les aime. J'en suis sur.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps Naruto. Et Itachi ne met pas cette histoire sur le tapis. J'ai besoin de m'adapter. Je vais aller chez Suigetsu pour digérer tout ça.

Sasuke se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour récupérer un sac. Naruto prit cette action comme un rejet de la part de son compagnon. Itachi soupira mais il ne fit rien pour retenir son frère. L'aîné comprenait que son cadet avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Seulement, il savait que pour cette épreuve. Il devait être auprès de Naruto. Ce dernier aura besoin de soutien et puis Itachi discuterait tranquillement avec son beau-frère. Il devait comprendre que Sasuke ne rejetait pas leurs bébés.

Le cadet passa la porte sans un mot et Naruto s'effondra. Il pleurait agenouiller sur le devant de l'entrée. Le futur père frappa le sol et un petit cratère se forma sous l'impact du poing. Itachi alla au côté de son beau-frère se demandant comment il pouvait l'aider. L'aîné amena le garçon sur le canapé et Naruto s'endormit rapidement.

Sasuke s'installa sur le canapé et Suigetsu lui proposa de l'alcool que le premier accepta volontiers. L'hôte regarda son invité improvisé. Ce dernier semblait fatigué mentalement.

\- Il s'est passé quelques choses? demanda Suigetsu.

Ce dernier était plutôt de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux blancs arrivaient au niveau de ses épaules. Il admirait Sasuke de ses yeux mauves. Un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres où une dent dépassait.

\- C'est compliqué, soupira Sasuke.

\- J'ai mon temps. Cela concerne ton homme?

\- Il est mon problème principal.

\- Il t'a trompé?

\- Non.

\- Vous avez rompu?

\- Je suis sur le point de tout faire rater.

\- Toi, tu agis comme un imbécile? Cela doit être grave. Tu veux en parler?

\- Naruto est enceint.

Suigetsu rit devant la nouvelle pensant que son ami lui faisait une farce de mauvais goût. Seulement, le visage dépité de son ami lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague.

\- C'est qui le père? Ce n'est pas Itachi, j'espère. Je t'avais dit que la proximité entre eux était étrange, dit Suigetsu.

\- C'est moi le père des bébés. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne m'a pas trompé.

\- Des bébés? Vous l'avez fait combien de fois?

\- Une fois. Mais cette unique fois va me donner des jumeaux. Naruto veut les garder.

\- Je vois et toi dans l'histoire?

\- Je dois subir. Il en est à son quatrième mois. Itachi m'avait dit quand j'étais plus jeune qu'à partir du troisième mois, les bébés avaient une forme humaine. Donc si Naruto avorte c'est comme-ci il ôtait une vie.

\- Et toi au milieu, tu subis. Si tu avais eu le choix, qu'aurais-tu fait?

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même. D'un côté, je m'inquiète pour Naruto car je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler cette accouchement et si jamais il ne survivait pas. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer les personnes qui m'ont éloigné de mon amour. Seulement, quand je vois Naruto admirer son ventre et le toucher. Je sens qu'il aime ces bébés. Il tient beaucoup à eux. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est quelques choses qui devaient se passer.

\- Tu sais si ces bébés le rendent heureux. Je pense que cela devrait être une bonne raison pour suivre ce chemin. Et puis, ce sont tes enfants, ils possèdent le gène de ton clan ainsi que les yeux spéciaux appartenant aux Uchiha, le sharingan. L'adoption n'est pas une option. Si quelqu'un de malhonnête s'en empare on est fichu. Donc je crois que tu n'as qu'une chose à faire. Respecter la décision qu'a prise Naruto. Surtout que des mini-Sasuke, ça vaut le détour.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont me ressembler.

\- Pas au niveau caractère. Prions pour qu'ils ne soient pas aussi snob et muet que toi. Au faite, garçon ou fille?

\- Deux garçons.

\- Super, les filles sont trop énervantes, tu n'as qu'à voir Karin. Je me demande comment on peut encore la tolérée.

\- Tu ne sors pas avec elle?

\- Justement, c'est pour ça. J'espère que tu es venu pour me demander d'être parrain de l'un de tes petits.

\- J'ai surtout fui.

Suigetsu cria avant de secouer son ami le traînant d'idiot.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es laissé ton chéri en proie aux doutes. Et après, tu t'étonnes qu'on a l'impression qu'il sort avec Itachi. Comme toujours, il doit tenter de réparer tes bourdes monumentales. Qui m'a collé un ami pareil? Sasuke Uchiha, tu vas bouger ton gros cul du canapé et tu vas t'excuser auprès de l'homme de ta vie qui porte _ta_ progéniture.

Sasuke fila rapidement et courut en direction du quartier mais en chemin il croisa Sakura. Le garçon soupira en la regardant, en revenant au village il avait pensé qu'un peu de plomb rentrerait dans sa tête rose. Ils étaient coéquipiers dans la même équipe mais le regard vert de la jeune fille montrait clairement de la haine. Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

\- Où est Naruto? demanda-t'elle.

\- Comment ça?

\- Une rumeur circule dans le village comme quoi il serait enceint.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre. Celui-ci traite plus sur la réaction de Sasuke.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié car les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer.**

 **Ceux qui veulent, essayez de trouver les prénoms des jumeaux de Sasuke et Naruto.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapitre 06

**Bonne année à vous!**

 **Non, ce n'est pas pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle encore. Pour l'instant, j'ai fait une petite pause dans mes écrits libres. Par contre, j'ignore pendant combien de temps cela va durer. Donc je m'excuse d'avance.**

 **Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore une bonne année!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 06**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto regardait la porte en espérant revoir Sasuke mais rien ne se produisait. Un coup dans son ventre le réveilla de sa torpeur. Itachi se tenait à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. L'aîné des frères ne savait pas comment prendre les choses, il devait s'en douter que Sasuke ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle. Seulement, Naruto l'avait pris pour eux deux. Il regardait le père de ses neveux caresser son ventre comme pour se donner du courage. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du porteur de Kurama. Il se redressa avant d'aller dans le salon.

_Naruto ? demanda Itachi.

_ Sasuke ne veut pas de moi ou de mes jumeaux tant pis pour lui. Je les garde c'est ma décision et elle est définitive. Je ne laisserai personne toucher à mes bébés. Que ce soit Danzo, le village, Tsunade ou même le père de mes chéris.

_ Oui personne ne touchera à tes bébés mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais partir de Konoha. Il s'agissait d'une erreur, je pensais que Sasuke pendrait bien la nouvelle.

_ Naruto, ne prend pas de décision hâtive. C'est juste le choc. Comprends-le.

_ Non, je ne comprends pas justement. Il ne m'a pas vu pendant des mois, il revient la bouche en cœur, t'agresse et rejette mes bébés en me rejetant. Je ne veux pas me séparer de quoi que ce soit. Je les aime. Je sais que leur existence n'est pas une erreur. Seulement, je pensais que Sasuke serait ravi d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa.

Naruto regardait tristement le sol. Soudain, il eut l'impression d'entendre des rires, des rires d'enfant. Il se retourna pour voir deux petits garçons qui semblaient courir dans la maison. Seulement, il ne voyait pas leur visage mais Naruto les connaissait.

_Naruto ? souffla Itachi.

_ Depuis que je suis enceint et depuis que je sais que j'attends des jumeaux, deux garçons. J'ai l'impression de les voir. Ils sont ensembles et ils rient ensembles, jouant sans crainte. Mais il y a également ce cauchemar. Celui qu'on m'enlève mes bébés.

_ Oui mais dans tes rêves, Sasuke se trouve à tes côtés. Il regarde le berceau où se trouvait un de tes enfants.

_ J'aimerais que ce soit des rêves semi prémonitoire. Juste la partie où Sasuke était avec moi.

_ Et il le sera, je te le promets. Viens te reposer, tu restes un homme enceint. Tu dois éviter le stress et je veux que mes neveux naissent en parfaite santé. Sinon, tu as réfléchi pour les prénoms. J'espère que je serais au moins le parrain de l'un d'eux.

Naruto sourit et partit s'installer sur le canapé pour se reposer.

Sasuke regarda Sakura. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Son devoir était de protéger l'homme de sa vie, la « mère » de ses enfants, de ses garçons. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Sasuke devait retrouver Naruto et lui dire qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait vivre cette expérience avec lui. Pour la première fois, il pouvait toucher le bonheur et cela sera avec son homme.

_ Pousse-toi, je dois rentrer immédiatement ! cracha Sasuke.

_ Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_ Je ne te dois rien, nous étions seulement des coéquipiers dans une équipe cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'important.

_ Je le sais mais réponds-moi au moins, j'ai besoin de savoir si cette rumeur est vraie.

_ La seule qui peut être vraie c'est que Naruto et moi, on est en couple depuis maintenant plus de cinq mois. Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir me reposer car je repars à la recherche de Danzo. Je m'étais juste inquiété parce que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon frère.

Sakura fut surprise en entendant les mots de Sasuke mais elle le laissa passer. Seulement, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et fois de Haruno, elle allait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sasuke courait pour rejoindre au plus vite le quartier. En passant les portes de chez lui, il vit un trou dans le plancher. Le ninja paniqua appelant son frère et son homme. Le premier souffla de soulagement en voyant son cadet.

_ Où est Naruto ?

_ Il se repose, il utilise beaucoup de chakra pour contenir les bébés. De plus, les garçons ne laissent pas trop leur mère se reposer. Ils bougent beaucoup pour avoir de la place. Ne t'en fais pas ils vont bien tous les trois.

_ Et ce trou dans le plancher.

_ Une crise de Naruto, il est sur le canapé, pointa Itachi.

Sasuke sourit avant de retrouver son petit ami allongé sur le divan, dormant paisiblement. Il vit son ventre légèrement rond. Il repensait à sa première visite, lorsqu'il les avait vu avec son Sharingan. Ses bébés qui baignaient dans une mer de chakra ressemblant à du liquide amiotique. Sasuke s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi, Naruto n'avait jamais eu de parents contrairement à lui qui avait grandi, entouré par une famille aimante et soudée. Le jeune garçon ne savait même pas s'il était capable d'élever un enfant.

Sasuke caressa le ventre et il sentit un coup. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'il puisse avoir des enfants avec son homme. Il entendit un grognement et Sasuke commença à paniquer.

_ Non rendez-les-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Sasuke sursauta en entendant les mots de Naruto.

_ Il fait quelques cauchemars depuis qu'il est enceint. J'ai l'impression qu'il sent que quelqu'un veut ses bébés. Je ne sais pas si c'est paranoïaque ou son instinct maternel qui joue mais je le surveille régulièrement.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagi. Tu t'es occupé de lui. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais à présent, je suis là pour eux.

_ C'est vrai, souffla la voix de Naruto.

Sasuke vit que son homme était réveillé. Il le vit sourire, son beau sourire qui l'avait fait craquer. Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues striées de Naruto, l'embrassant. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il se leva de son canapé serrant fermement contre lui son copain. Sasuke sourit se redressant de la table, il posa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Il avait hâte de pouvoir rencontrer ses fils, il les sentait à travers le haut. Un rire lui parvint.

_ Les garçons, du calme. Je sais que vous êtes heureux de sentir la présence de votre père mais vous faites mal à votre autre père.

_ Ils te donnent des coups de pieds ?

_ Oui mais ils semblent agités.

_ Naruto, je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé. Seulement, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Je suis allé voir Suigetsu, il m'a éclairé et surtout ouvert les yeux. Ils sont là et nous ensemble pour les élever mais je suis tout de même inquiet par rapport à Danzo, il s'en est pris à mon clan pour leurs yeux. J'ai peur qu'il en fasse de même avec nos enfants ou avec toi qui les portes. Je vous aime et je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je suis parti pour te protéger de lui et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire, je veux être là pour vous mais la menace pèse toujours au-dessus de vos têtes.

_ Sasuke, explique-moi. Tu dis que je suis en danger ?

_ Oui, j'ai peur que Danzo se serve de toi comme d'une arme pour s'emparer du monde des ninjas. Maintenant, tu es enceint, j'ai encore plus peur qu'il cherche à mettre la main sur vous trois.

_ Sasuke, je comprends ta peur, intervint Itachi. Seulement, elle ne doit pas t'aveugler. Je suis là pour Naruto et mes neveux, je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal. Nous maintenons le secret comme on peut, il n'a pas le droit de sortir du domaine. Seul, Tsunade est au courant pour l'état de Naruto parce qu'elle est son médecin.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous êtes sûrs que personne d'autre n'est au courant ?

_ Je n'ai vu personne depuis plus de trois mois, répondit Naruto.

_ Et la seule fois où j'ai quitté le domaine, c'était pour déménager discrètement les affaires de Naruto ici pour suivre sa grossesse et de plus il restait plus ici que dans son vieil appartement.

_ Que se passe-t-il Sasuke ?

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur Tsunade qui entra en trombe dans le salon. Elle semblait épuisée.

_ Des rumeurs circulent dans le village, j'ai réussi à les contenir comme je pouvais. Mais nous sommes plutôt mal. Sasuke as-tu divulgué l'état de Naruto à quelqu'un ?

_ Suigetsu est au courant mais il est quelqu'un de confiance, il n'aurait rien divulgué. Il était au courant de ma relation avec Naruto.

_ Une personne a dit que Naruto était enceint et j'ignore qui a répandu cette histoire. Si cela vient aux oreilles de Danzo nous aurons d'énormes problèmes.

Naruto porta ses mains à son ventre baissant la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Sasuke énervé. J'aurai dû poser plus de questions à Sakura. Elle avait entendu la « rumeur ». Je n'ai rien confirmé évidemment mais j'ignore comment elle l'a su.

_ J'en ai parlé avec Kakashi ce matin mais je sais qu'il ne dira rien. Je pense que quelqu'un nous a écouté lorsque nous avons discuté. J'ignore comment taire cette histoire une fois un shuriken lancer il est difficile de le faire revenir en arrière.

_ Naruto est en danger ici, répliqua Itachi. Pour l'instant, personne n'est encore venu vérifier la source mais ils viendront pour savoir si c'est vrai.

_ Que pouvons-nous faire dans ce cas, Naruto a besoin de repos. J'aimerais limiter ses déplacements, dit Tsunade.

_ Il pourra partir avec mon équipe demain à la première heure, si je repars comme je l'ai dit à Sakura, les rumeurs s'estomperont rapidement et Itachi pourra gérer seul les villageois qui viendront pour essayer de confirmer les dires. Dès que tout sera calme, nous reviendrons à Konoha pour que Naruto puisse finir sa grossesse sans risque.

_ Sasuke, on ne peut pas laisser Itachi tout seul, contra Naruto. Il a toujours été là pour moi.

_ Mais s'il s'en va les villageois vont parler et les rumeurs ne feront que prendre de l'ampleur, dit Sasuke.

_ Dans ce cas, je ne pars pas, répliqua la future « mère ». Désolé, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois abandonner mon soutien et puis si on s'en va, on repart à la chasse de Danzo. Je sais que tu nous protégeras mais toute aide est précieuse.

_ Peut-être que Kakashi peut nous aider. Je peux lui demander de prendre l'apparence d'Itachi. Il me doit bien ça pour les problèmes causés. Il rangera tout le temps de votre escapade et il vivra à l'intérieur du domaine. Juste dites-moi où vous avez prévu de faire la chambre des petits pour qu'on puisse la préparer.

_ Les affaires sont déjà achetées. Tout est entreposé dans l'ancienne chambre de nos parents. Il faut refaire les peintures, refaire la chambre de Sasuke pour accueillir les futurs parents, énonça Itachi.

_ Attend, la chambre de papa et maman sera celle des jumeaux ? s'exclama Sasuke.

_ Bien sûr, je veux qu'ils aient le meilleur confort et puis techniquement ce n'est plus leur chambre depuis que j'ai réaménagé la maison familiale. Nous avons besoin de place pour eux et je n'allais pas les mettre dans la pièce du bas sachant que les premières nuits risqueront d'être difficiles pour nous trois. S'ils étaient avec nous à l'étage il sera plus facile d'être avec eux.

Tsunade hocha la tête annonçant qu'elle était d'accord avec le raisonnement de l'aîné des Uchiha. Naruto sourit voyant que malgré tout il pourra partir avec Itachi, ce dernier était un réel soutien dans sa grossesse et puis il se demandait depuis combien de temps son camarade n'avait pas quitté Konoha pour les terres inconnues. Sasuke accepta en voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les décisions des deux personnes importantes dans sa vie. En vérité, il était plutôt heureux de repartir avec Naruto et Itachi même s'il savait que cela risquait d'être dangereux surtout pour son homme.

L'Hokage exposa son plan pour faire sortir discrètement Naruto et Itachi de Konoha sans que quiconque ne les remarques. Pour cela, ils devaient attendre la nuit. Kakashi et le Sharingan de l'aîné seront utilisé pour les entourer d'une illusion comme une couverture invisible. Naruto porterait une cape le cachant entièrement et les trois devront se rendre à la statuette du troisième Hokage où il y avait un passage pour les guider en dehors du village. Sasuke et son équipe passeront par l'entrée principale pour que quelqu'un les voit partir en direction de la forêt. Seulement, il ne s'agira que d'un clone de Sasuke, le vrai sera à la sortir du tunnel pour récupérer Naruto et Itachi et les ramener auprès de son équipe qui les attendrait dans la forêt. Kakashi lui partira discrètement au quartier Uchiha pour prendre la place d'Itachi et dissiper les rumeurs.

Sasuke approuva le plan à cent pour cent. Mais il avait peur que quelque chose cloche avec tout ça.

_ Moi ce qui me fais le plus peur, c'est Naruto. Son état est tout de même particulier, j'aurais aimé qu'il ait un médecin avec lui pour surveiller sa santé et celles des petits.

_ Karin est médecin et puis Itachi et moi nous avons nos Sharingan s'il y a un souci, on s'en occupe immédiatement.

L'aîné hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il sera présent en cas de soucis avec les bébés. Tsunade sourit devant tant d'élan de réflexion pour permettre à Naruto de quitter le village sans risque pour lui et les enfants qu'il porte. Tout le monde s'égailla dans la maison. Le couple s'était réuni dans la chambre où Naruto regardait Sasuke préparer ses affaires qu'Itachi avait pu lui acheter discrètement pour supporter sa grossesse. Il y avait plein de vêtements amples pour éviter la gêne avec son ventre qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Le problème ne venait malheureusement pas de là. L'homme enceint boudait son copain. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de s'asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'il préparait ses affaires pour partir tard dans la nuit ou tôt dans la journée du lendemain.

Naruto se sentait comme un affirme, il était enceint et pas handicapé. Certes, ses bébés lui prenaient beaucoup d'énergie mais il pouvait au moins préparer ses affaires. Surtout que Sasuke ne récupérait pas les vêtements qu'il voulait. Itachi entra dans la chambre avec un sac de voyage en toile marron. Naruto sourit en voyant son beau-frère.

_ Mes affaires sont prêtes et toi Naruto ? demanda-t-il.

Le futur parent pointa son armoire du doigt et Itachi vit son frère prendre différents vêtements. L'aîné soupira s'installant à côté du père de ses neveux.

_ Il y est depuis un moment devant ton armoire ?

_ Oui et je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis sur les vêtements que je veux porter. Il prend ceux qui lui plaît. Je crois avoir vu une petite nuisette rose pastelle passer dans ses mains.

_ Il doit être un peu nerveux, c'est l'inconnu autant pour lui que pour moi. Surtout que je n'ai rien trouvé pour homme enceint.

_ Oui mais il y a des limites à ce que je peux endurer. Sinon, tu as fini avec tes valises ?

_ J'ai moins de soucis que toi. Nous ignorons pendant combien de temps nous serons loin de Konoha.

_ Le temps que les villageois oublient cette histoire de mon homme enceint et qu'il soit en sécurité, répliqua Sasuke.

Des coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre. Suigetsu sourit en voyant toute la petite troupe dans la pièce. L'homme-requin alla directement saluer Naruto admirant son état.

_ Eh bien, tu as bien grossis Sasuke m'avait prévenu pour ta grossesse mais bon sang, j'ignorais que cela serait aussi bien visible. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Plutôt bien, répondit Naruto.

Suigetsu sourit avant de demander muettement s'il pouvait toucher son ventre. Naruto hocha la tête et un coup de pied répondit à la main poser sur l'abdomen. Le coéquipier de Sasuke sourit en sentant les mouvements d'un des petits. Le jeune Uchiha s'assit au côté de son amant passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Sinon pour le mariage ? demanda Suigetsu.

_ Le mariage ? s'étonna Naruto.

_ Bah oui, c'est normal de penser à ça. Vous allez être parents, il faut bien concrétiser votre union. D'ailleurs, vos enfants prendront quels noms de famille Uchiha ou Uzumaki ?

_ Pour le nom, je pense que Uchiha ira bien pour eux. Quand je les imagine, je trouve qu'il ressemble énormément à Sasuke.

_ Tu les imagines ?

Itachi haussa les épaules tout comme Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas les mots de son amour. Ce dernier caressa doucement son ventre rond, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres.


	8. Chapitre 07

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire. Et les fictions et histoires que j'écrie, sont passés à la trappe.**

 **Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour allier tout ce que j'ai à faire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 07**_

 _ **.**_

Quitter Konoha avait été finalement très facile. Le pouvoir de Kakashi mélanger avec celui d'Itachi avait fait des miracles. Les rues étaient déserts, personne ne sortait aussi tard à part les ivrognes et les ninjas qui patrouillaient aux alentours de la ville pour protéger la cité d'éventuels ennemis qui viendront s'emparer ou détruire de nouveau Konoha. Les messagers de Danzo étaient nombreux et aimaient se camoufler parmi les civils ordinaires pour obtenir des informations sur chacune des nations.

Les tunnels souterrains de la ville étaient immenses et ressemblaient à un labyrinthe sans plan n'importe qui pouvait se perdre. De cette façon, personne ne pouvait les suivre car il y avait plusieurs sorties la moins évidente les amèneront à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Seuls les Hokages connaissaient cette sortie spéciale, elle leur était réservée en cas d'attaque dangereuse contre eux.

Itachi surveillait Naruto qui commençait à s'épuiser, il n'avait pas marché autant depuis le début de sa grossesse. Le futur oncle porta son beau-frère qui commença à s'endormir contre le torse ferme de l'homme. L'aîné des Uchiha soupira en entendant le garçon contre lui. Il réussit à traverser entièrement les tunnels avec son poids dans ses bras. Une chance pour lui, Sasuke avait pris le sac de Naruto avec lui, il ne portait donc qu'un seul sac.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie et Sasuke les attendait. Ce dernier courut vers son amant pour le récupérer faisant attention à son ventre. Naruto gémit de plaisir comme s'il avait senti qu'il était en présence de l'homme de sa vie. Il se blottit contre le torse du cadet frottant sa tête comme un chat reput et ravi. Sasuke sourit avant de repartir dans le sens opposé pour rejoindre son équipe qui les attendait dans le village voisin. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver à l'hôtel pour qu'ils puissent se reposer et chercher un moyen de transporter Naruto sans qu'il ne s'épuise trop rapidement.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'épuiserait aussi rapidement, souffla Itachi. Il est enceint, je le sais mais mère pouvait marcher plus longtemps au même mois.

_ Oui mais elle n'attendait qu'un enfant et elle n'a pas créé une poche de chakra pour me contenir. On ne peut pas comparer Naruto à mère. Leur grossesse est complétement différente et puis c'est un garçon et non une femme.

Itachi sourit et ils marchèrent tranquillement dans la forêt. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et les deux frères se cachèrent dans les feuillages d'un buisson. Ils virent au loin Sakura et Ino qui essayaient de marcher discrètement mais leur dispute les avertirent de leur position. Sasuke tenait fermement son amour contre lui et Naruto semblait presque vouloir fusionner avec lui. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du cadet qui embrassa son amant sur ses douces lèvres. Ces dernières lui avaient drôlement manqué durant son voyage à la recherche de Danzo comme le regarder dormir paisiblement.

_ Je t'ai dit que j'avais vu Sasuke quitter le village.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Ino.

_ Je vais lui prouver que Naruto n'est pas aussi bien que moi. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se mettre en couple avec lui. C'est moi qui étais toujours amoureuse de lui. C'est moi qui aie demandé à Naruto de me ramener Sasuke à tout prix au village. Donc c'est de moi qu'il devrait tomber amoureux.

_ Arrête Sakura, Sasuke a choisi Naruto. Tu n'y peux rien, parce que contrairement à toi, Naruto n'a jamais abandonné l'idée de le ramener à la maison. Il a même stoppé une guerre entre les deux frères. Ramener une vérité perdue, laver le nom de la famille Uchiha. Qu'as-tu fais pour Sasuke hormis pousser Naruto dans ses bras ? Tu sais quoi, cherche Sasuke toute seule mais jamais il ne t'aimera car son cœur est déjà pris et si la rumeur est vraie Naruto attend un enfant, celui de Sasuke.

_ Ce n'est qu'une rumeur et puis je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le départ de Sasuke.

Ino soupira avant de repartir en direction du village. Cela l'énerver de voir son amie courir après une chimère. Son cœur était perverti par Sasuke. Elle ne voyait que lui alors qu'il y avait d'autres hommes plus accessible que lui. Depuis des années, le cadet des Uchiha les avait repoussé et cela continuait encore aujourd'hui. Les filles qui lui couraient après n'étaient que des idiotes. Aucune d'elles ne connaissaient le vrai Sasuke, seul le physique les avait attirées. Elles n'aimaient pas l'homme mais ce qu'il représentait, avoir l'ancien ninja renégat leur donnait l'impression d'être mieux que les autres. Sakura ne l'aimait pas, mais elle aimait le croire. Elle se faisait souffrir inutilement.

Sasuke vit que Sakura et Ino s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre, il serait plus facile de partir sans se faire repérer. La fille aux cheveux roses n'avaient aucune pratique en ce qui concernait rester discret. Itachi hocha la tête et récupéra Naruto et ils se séparèrent rapidement pour se retrouver à l'adresse de rendez-vous. Si l'aîné se trouvait avec le garçon, Sasuke pouvait plus facilement esquiver Sakura qui continuait sa traque dans la forêt. Il devait chercher un moyen de la stopper pour qu'elle arrête sa chasse puérile.

En voyant les deux hommes partirent dans la direction opposée à la fille, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle. Sakura sourit faussement en voyant le garçon de ses rêves sortir du bois pour la rejoindre. Sakura se dandina nerveusement sur ses pieds.

_ Bonsoir, je me disais que je pouvais rejoindre ton équipe de recherche pour vaincre Danzo.

_ Je sais pourquoi tu es là, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. Retourne à Konoha.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas être contrariée. Sasuke recommença à partir mais la fille lui prit le bras. Une colère sourde prit le garçon aux tripes. Ce dernier se dégagea violemment d'elle et la demoiselle commença à avoir peur en voyant la rage et le Sharingan activé du jeune homme. Elle recula sous la crainte mais Sasuke fut plus rapide qu'elle et frappa sa nuque comme lorsqu'il avait quitté pour la première fois le villageois. Sakura se retrouva assommée mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il la laissa au sol et partit rejoindre son équipe et surtout Naruto.

Le village était calme et surtout silencieux, la nuit était bien avancée. Il rejoignit l'hôtel où se trouvait tout le monde. Il s'agissait d'une bâtisse plutôt discrète capable d'abriter des ninjas épuisés. Les propriétaires étaient des personnes généreuses et surtout très silencieux vis-à-vis de leurs clients. Ils aimaient réfugier des ninjas fatigués en quête d'un abri pour la nuit.

L'hôtesse sourit en voyant Sasuke franchir ses portes, elle indiqua le numéro de la chambre où elle avait abrité ses compagnons. Il la remercia avant de les rejoindre. En ouvrant, il vit Itachi au chevet de Naruto qui dormait paisiblement. Son frère se décala permettant à son cadet de s'installer prêt de son homme. Sasuke se glissa dans les couettes et naturellement, l'endormi alla se blottir contre le corps de son amant, passant ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour le garder précieusement. Sasuke sourit caressant ses cheveux blonds. Il devait admettre que Naruto était plus câlin depuis qu'il est enceint. Itachi regardait le couple avec un regard doux et protecteur.

Suigetsu entra dans la chambre où se trouvait le trio, Karin et Juugo le suivirent et Sasuke secoua doucement son homme pour le réveiller. Il savait que Naruto avait besoin de dormir mais la réunion qui allait se proliférer était importante. Naruto papillonna doucement, bâillant ouvertement, il s'étira regardant son petit ami et il l'embrassa doucement.

_ Cela m'avait manqué de me réveiller à tes côtés, sourit-il.

_ C'est réciproque, mon ange.

_ Je sais que vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis un moment mais il y a des choses importantes dont nous devons parler.

_ Oui, je sais, soupira Sasuke prenant Naruto dans ses bras.

Une de ses mains caressa son ventre rond et l'autre tenait la main chaude de son amant. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement.

_ Nous avons réussi à avoir une cariole pour transporter facilement notre jeune ami enceint, le seul problème c'est que nous voyagerons lentement à cause de ça, résuma Karin.

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux me débrouiller pour me déplacer, ce sera plus sûr qu'une calèche. On doit s'éloigner rapidement de Konoha, répliqua Naruto.

_ Je suis là pour m'occuper de lui et de mes neveux.

Sasuke serra plus fortement Naruto contre lui.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu es l'unique homme de ma vie Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit à cette révélation et Naruto le colla encore plus.

_ Il faut qu'on en parle c'est important. Nous devons continuer la traque des hommes de Danzo, dit Karin.

_ Oui mais il faut également le mettre à l'abri, il attend des bébés et pour l'instant Konoha n'est pas sûr pour lui, répliqua Suigetsu. Avant tout, nous devons les protégés, Danzo passe en deuxième. Sasuke est notre ami et il va être papa dans quelques mois. Je suis sûr qu'il voudra être là pour la naissance de ses garçons. D'ailleurs, ils vont s'appeler comment ? Vous avez réfléchi à leur prénom ?

_ J'ai pensé à une petite liste de prénom pour les enfants.

_ Super, je peux avoir mon avis sur les prénoms ? s'extasia Suigetsu. En tant que futur parrain d'un des petits, je dois juger les différents prénoms que vous trouverez.

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui soupira.

_ Désolé Suigetsu mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de qui seront les parrains ou les marraines des jumeaux. Pour les prénoms, je ne me suis pas trop penché sur la question.

_ Comment ! s'exclama Suigetsu horrifié. Pourquoi Itachi a pu y réfléchir et toi non ?

_ Je suis l'oncle, répondit naturellement Itachi.

_ Pour ma part, je suis le père et je n'ai pas réfléchi non plus à la question des parrains, des marraines et des noms. Et puis nous avons le temps d'y penser. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie de nous porter malheur. Pour l'instant, la grossesse semble bien se passer.

_ Bon assez parler de Naruto et des bébés même si c'est un sujet passionnant. Il faut penser avant à nos déplacements, intervint Karin. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous déplacer librement en pleine nuit et nous devrons penser à récupérer des fournitures importants. Nous avons quelqu'un qui va manger pour trois.

_ Je propose que nous nous reposions pour pouvoir finir de tout préparer à partir.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de regarder son ventre où se trouvait celle de Sasuke. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, celui où il se voyait avec son homme au-dessus du berceau des jumeaux, les regardant dormir paisiblement. La présence de Sasuke rendait l'image beaucoup plus réelle, son odeur mélangée à son toucher, ses baisers dans ses cheveux, ses caresses sur son ventre sensible, Naruto se sentait comblé et entier.

Itachi fit évacuer les compagnons de son frère pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer un petit peu. La route allait être longue pour tout le monde. Personne ne savait exactement où mènerait leur aventure et leur traque. Pour l'aîné des frères Uchiha, il n'en avait aucune idée en regardant la main de son cadet sur le ventre légèrement rond de son homme. Naruto avait les yeux ouverts contrairement à Sasuke qui dormait blottit contre son dos. Ses yeux bleus observaient la main présente sur son ventre avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Le soleil se leva sur les arbres aux alentours du village qui avait hébergé la nouvelle équipe de Sasuke. Ce dernier restait près de l'homme de sa vie pour le tenir contre lui. Sharingan activé, il créait une illusion autour de lui pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse. Itachi vint au relais de son frère auprès de Naruto.

-Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le chakra de Kurama pour les déplacements de Naruto, dit Sasuke.

\- Ne t'en fais pas le futur papa, la futur maman et vos deux enfants iront bien, sourit Suigetsu.

\- Ils sont bien entourés, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Sasuke sourit avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

-Tu décides de notre première destination.

\- Allons à Suna, je dois voir Gaara.

\- Très bien.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis**

 **A la prochaine!**


	9. Chapitre 08

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 08**_

 _ **.**_

 _Des rires retentirent aux oreilles de Naruto, il était installé derrière son bureau. Des coups résonnèrent à sa porte, après un entrée, deux tornades brunes déboulèrent à l'intérieur de l'office. Les éclats de voix venaient de ses deux petites énergumènes. Les deux garçons entourèrent la chaise de l'Hokage alors qu'une troisième personne entrait dans l'office. Naruto sourit en voyant son Sasuke avec un sourire paternel et aimant._

 _-P'pa, tu nous avais promis d'être avec nous pour l'apprentissage des éléments ! s'exclama l'enfant à gauche._

 _\- Tu m'as dit qu'on allait perfectionner ma maîtrise du vent, bouda celui de droite._

 _\- Les garçons, votre père travaille, intervint Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur._

 _\- Si je travaille tant que ça, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu me les as ramenés ? rit Naruto._

 _\- Ils voulaient te voir et tu sais qu'ils sont très forts pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent._

 _Naruto regardait ses petits démons qui trépignaient sur place. Le père sourit caressant leur petite tête brune._

Il se redressa dans le lit alors qu'il sentait un nouveau coup dans son ventre, depuis quelque temps, ses fils s'amusaient à prendre son abdomen pour un ballon de football. Désormais, ils étaient bien visibles sur les échographies, les deux garçons s'étaient éloignés légèrement l'un de l'autre. Naruto en était à son cinquième mois et sa grossesse se passait très bien. Étrangement, il n'aurait jamais cru découvrir des nouveaux visages sur ses proches.

Après son départ forcé de Konoha, il s'était rendu à Suna pour voir Gaara. Ce dernier avait presque pleuré en apprenant que Naruto attendait des enfants. Il l'avait félicité et le Kazekage l'avait couvert de cadeau durant son séjour. Temari et Kankuro étaient également dans la confidence avec le secret de ne rien dire à Shikamaru même si Naruto savait que son ami serait ravi d'apprendre une nouvelle chose.

A son départ, Sasuke avait surveillé le rythme de ses compagnons pour permettre à Naruto de suivre la cadence de la troupe. Le futur père remerciait énormément son frère d'être présent pour son homme. Il s'occupait de Naruto et le protégeait. Malgré les différents rapprochements des deux personnes, Naruto laissait une place particulière à Sasuke, celle d'être le père des petits.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sentant son amant réveillé.

-Naruto ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste un rêve. Un rêve agréable, sourit Naruto en caressant son ventre.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas les mots de son homme. Les brumes du sommeil avaient du mal à le quitter, il avait toujours énormément de difficulté à se réveiller même si plus jeune il pouvait être le premier au point de rendez-vous. Le jeune homme reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller demandant à Naruto de se rallonger contre lui.

-Je dois me lever, ils appuient sur ma vessie. Je reviens.

\- Je sens que ces petits garnements vont être comme toi.

\- Détrompe-toi, sourit Naruto. Ils ont pris beaucoup de leur deuxième père.

Le garçon quitta la pièce sous le regard d'incompréhension de son amant. Naruto marcha dans le couloir sombre mais étrangement il se sentait en sécurité. Ses enfants étaient calmes pour le moment même si l'un d'eux continuait d'appuyer sur sa pauvre vessie.

Il se soulagea aux toilettes et d'un coup, il avait une drôle de sensation comme s'il y avait un souci, un sixième sens très pointu. Son ventre se contracta et Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que ses bébés s'agitaient furieusement. Le futur papa essaya d'attraper le rebord du lavabo pour se redresser mais ses garçons appuyaient plus fortement contre son ventre.

Des bruits l'alertèrent que des personnes avaient infiltré l'auberge où ils dormaient tous. Naruto écarquilla comprenant que ses petits avaient senti la menace arrivée. Il caressa son ventre pour essayer de les calmer.

-Je vous protégerai mes chéris, ne vous en faites pas papa est fort. Personne ne vous fera de mal, murmura-t-il.

Comme s'ils avaient entendu la voix rassurante de leur père, les garçons se calmèrent permettant à Naruto de se redresser. Il vit dans le miroir des toilettes que son Sharingan était activé. Des éclats de kunais claquèrent dans le couloir et Naruto décida de retrouver rapidement Sasuke. En ouvrant la porte des toilettes, le futur père avait l'impression d'être muni d'une force étrangère. Ses yeux pouvaient voir entièrement ce qui se passait dans l'auberge. Sasuke et Itachi se battaient férocement contre des ninjas expérimentés au vue de leur niveau de discrétion. Réussir à pénétrer les défenses robustes des frères Uchiha, ils devaient être doués.

Soudain, un mouvement derrière le tira de sa contemplation des ennemis à l'avant pour ceux se trouvant à l'arrière. Ils étaient trois et muni de kunais.

-Naruto Uzumaki rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire, annonça un homme avec une voix menaçante.

Le garçon se tourna doucement surprenant les ninjas derrière lui.

-Attrapez-le, notre maître le veut vivant ! cria celui qui semblait être leur chef.

Ils portaient tous des masques blancs avec des animaux sur chacun d'eux. Pour Naruto, il était impossible pour lui de reconnaître qui que ce soit. Ils n'avaient aucun blason pour lui permettre de connaître leur village d'origine.

Deux silhouettes brumeuses apparurent devant Naruto, les deux petits garçons de son rêve, ses deux fils. Ces derniers allèrent derrière lui, comme s'ils voulaient que leur parent les protègent.

-Je suis là mes chéris, papa va s'occuper de ses méchants messieurs qui vous font peur, souffla Naruto.

Les ninjas se tinrent en position et l'un d'eux chargea. Une bourrasque violente le propulsa à l'autre bout du couloir. Ses coéquipiers suivirent la trajectoire de leur compagnon avant de reporter leur attention sur l'homme blond qui semblait être entouré par un vent. L'un d'eux essaya de comprendre d'où venait ce vent violent. Les compagnons de leur adversaire étaient trop concentrés avec les ninjas à l'extérieur et Naruto avait ses bras tout au long de son corps. Il n'avait pas pu faire un signe aussi rapide.

Naruto sentait ses enfants prêts de lui, à l'intérieur de lui et à côté de lui, comme s'ils essayaient de s'exprimer. Le père sourit en voyant ses enfants, ses deux garçons avec leur chevelure brune. Celui à gauche posa sa main brumeuse sur le bras de son papa tout comme celui de droite.

Un symbole se forma devant Naruto. Ce dernier vit le signe du Yin et du Yang qui tourna violemment avant de créer une magnifique tornade de feu qui détruit entièrement l'auberge sous le regard choqué de Sasuke et de son équipe. Un dragon sortit des flammes présentes et s'attaqua aux ninjas qui s'en prenaient à eux. Les troupes ennemis furent rapidement dispersées.

-Naruto ! s'exclama Sasuke en regardant l'auberge en feu.

Sortant tranquillement des flammes, Naruto marcha doucement. Le brasier le laissait passer comme s'il le tenait en respect. Le père sourit en caressant son ventre. Ses fils étaient avec lui et calme. Sasuke courut pour prendre son homme dans ses bras.

-Comment cela se fait que tu n'aies rien ? paniqua Suigetsu.

\- Mes gentils garçons ont protégé leur papa. Vous êtes puissants mes trésors, dit Naruto en caressant son ventre délicatement.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce ne sont que des bébés dans un ventre ils n'ont pas de technique bizarre, s'exclama l'homme requin.

\- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mes petits anges étaient avec moi. Cet incendie, je sens que c'est leur œuvre. Ils m'ont même prévenu qu'on allait être attaqué.

Itachi s'agenouilla rapidement pour être au niveau du ventre de Naruto. Il posa sa main sur la peau lise avant d'activer son Sharingan. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'oncle écarquilla les yeux.

-Bon sang, qu'avez-vous engendré ?

\- Quoi ? Ce sont des bébés tout à fait ordinaire Itachi ! s'écria Naruto.

\- Qu'as-tu vu grand-frère ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Quelque chose d'étrange, lorsque j'étais à l'intérieur Kurama semblait totalement ravi de l'avancée. Les bébés vont bien mais il y a eu comme quelque chose de surnaturel. J'ai senti un pouvoir dépassant la rationalité humaine. Pour l'instant, ils dorment.

\- Super cela veut dire que je peux dormir aussi, étrangement, je me sens totalement vidé, bâilla Naruto.

Ce dernier commença à s'écrouler et Sasuke l'attrapa rapidement. Il le porta doucement et Naruto se frotta rapidement contre son amant réclamant encore plus sa présence. Itachi regardait le couple devant lui. Il avait reconnu comme son frère les hommes de Danzo. Ce dernier devait les traquer. Seulement, l'individu n'aura jamais le courage de venir de lui-même. En analysant la situation, ils avaient été rapidement séparés de Naruto. Pour eux pas de doute, Danzo était à la recherche de l'endormi.

Un gémissement derrière eux leur apprit qu'il avait quelqu'un qui avait échappé aux flammes. Juugo frappa le ninja avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

-On va avoir besoin de lui pour découvrir ce qu'ils veulent à Naruto, dit Sasuke.

Juugo hocha la tête et Karin brida facilement son chakra avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto. Elle fronça les sourcils, habituellement, elle pouvait lire dans les chakras de tout le monde. Seulement, depuis que le garçon était enceinte ses sens étaient comme brouillés. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à lire correctement sa circulation de chakra comme si quelque chose interférait. Elle se retourna pour regarder l'incendie. La femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant une sorte de forme dans les flammes, une femme avec des ailes et des yeux de feu. Seulement, l'apparition avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

-Tu viens Karin, dit Suigetsu.

\- Oui, je réfléchissais juste.

\- Je comprends, moi aussi je suis perplexe. J'ai entendu de Sasuke que Naruto contrôlait le vent et un peu de technique d'eau grâce à sa technique des crapauds. Comment il a pu créer cet incendie ? Et surtout d'une telle intensité même le plus grand manipulateur de Katon ne peut pas créer un feu de cette envergure.

\- Ce qui me surprend c'est cet homme. Il a eu des coupures dû à une attaque de type vent or Naruto a dû mal à créer ne serait-ce qu'un clone pour effectuer son rasen shuriken alors comment est-ce qu'il a pu avoir ce genre de blessures. Elles ne sont pas mortelles mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je crois qu'Itachi ne nous dit pas tout.

\- Comment peux-tu croire ça ?

\- C'est simple, s'il parle d'un possible bébé dangereux. Sasuke voudra que les enfants disparaisse du ventre de Naruto et connaissant le comportement étrange de notre mère porteuse il ne voudra pas qu'on touche à ses petits. C'est dans ce genre de moment que notre inoffensif mangeur de ramens peut devenir dangereux.

\- Observons tous ça en silence, souffla Suigetsu.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre!**

 **J'attends vos différents commentaires avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude je dois dire.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	10. Chapitre 09

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, elles sont ensembles, l'histoire est presque terminée il ne reste que quelques chapitres à écrire et c'est la fin.**

 **Voilà.  
**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 09**_

 _ **.**_

 **Un mois plus tard**

Naruto rageait en faisant les cent pas dans une cabane de fortune éloignée de toute civilisation. Son Sasuke avait décidé qu'il était temps pour eux deux de prendre « un peu de distance » pour continuer la traque. Le ventre de l'homme avait encore pris du volume et ses réserves étaient plus que limitées. Il devait pour sa santé et celle des petits prendre une pause toutes les vingt minutes. Bien sûr, cela diminuait la cadence de la troupe qui avait assez de devoir faire des arrêts à répétition, avec son état plus que visible, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser Naruto en ville au risque d'une nouvelle attaque si un habitant parlait d'un homme avec un ventre énorme. Donc Naruto attendait avec Itachi le retour de la team Sasuke pour pouvoir de nouveau bouger.

Seulement, le futur père n'avait aucune patience et ses sautes d'humeur m'étaient celles d'Itachi à rude épreuve. Naruto pouvait passer de la colère à des torrents de larme en une seconde puis vouloir un bon plat bien étrange, tellement que l'aîné des Uchiha pouvait presque en vomir en se souvenant de la dernière demande de l'homme enceint. Qui pouvait demander des crêpes aux foie de veau accompagné d'une quantité généreuse de confiture de groseille à quatre heures du matin. Il savait que Naruto devait manger pour trois personnes mais tout de même il aurait aimé que son beau-frère reste dans la catégorie de quelque chose de mangeable.

Le plus énervant de toutes ses humeurs était celle où le jeune homme voulait l'attention du père de ses enfants. Itachi avait vu plusieurs fois Naruto avec une sacrée érection et un regard légèrement lubrique. Le garçon essayait de contenir ses hormones en imaginant dans quelle position Sasuke pouvait gérer sa situation d'homme enceint et en chaleur. Son corps entier réclamait le toucher de son amant, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses pénétrations et plus que tout sa jouissance. Et malheureusement, pour ce dernier symptômes de grossesse, Itachi ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le pauvre homme.

Naruto était assis sur le canapé du salon à lire différent parchemin sur comment élever un enfant. Il voyait le compte à rebours arriver à son terme, il lui restait entre deux à trois mois maximum. Le jeune ninja commençait à être un peu nostalgique. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait cette situation, celle d'être enceint. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment Sasuke et lui avaient pu engendrer ces deux merveilles, alors le refaire était littéralement impossible.

Il sentit une présence se poser sur la place libre du canapé et Naruto vit du coin de l'œil qu'Itachi voulait lui parler.

-Oui ? dit Naruto laissant son parchemin sur la table.

\- Naruto, j'ai plusieurs choses à t'annoncer. Peux-tu poser ton parchemin ?

Ce dernier obtempéra et posa son bien, sur la table basse du salon.

-Voilà, tu te souviens de l'attaque quand nous étions à l'auberge le mois dernier ?

\- Oui bien sûr, mes trésors étaient remarquables, sourit Naruto en caressant son ventre.

\- Nous avons capturé un ninja et il vient enfin de parler. Naruto, toi et tes petits vous êtes en danger.

\- Oui à cause du Sharingan et de Danzo.

\- Pas que. Te souviens-tu des légendes ninjas ?

\- Je n'écoutais pas en cours.

\- Je m'en doutais, il semblerait que l'une de ces légendes soit vraie. J'en ai parlé à Suigetsu et Karin hier soir quand ils sont venus faire leur rapport de la situation. Tu dormais sur le canapé à ce moment-là et Sasuke n'était pas présent. Il faut que tu saches ce qui se passe vraiment.

\- Il a un souci avec mes bébés, paniqua Naruto.

\- Ils vont très bien, très bien même. Ils sont promis à un grand avenir.

Naruto caressa son ventre doucement.

-Quelle légende ?

\- Celle de l'Eclipse.

\- Tu en avais parlé au début de ma grossesse, remarqua Naruto.

\- Je n'ai jamais aussi proche de la vérité. La légende raconte qu'un jour le Soleil et la Lune fusionneront ensemble pour créer l'équilibre parfait, l'Eclipse. Elle changera la face du monde. Tes enfants sont la fameuse Eclipse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le destin a fait quelque chose de totalement incongru mais logique. Dans la légende, tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agirait d'un enfant mais si on regarde bien, il existe deux éclipses. Lorsque la Lune cache le Soleil en plein jour, le monde devient noir. Et lorsque le Soleil se reflète sur la Lune la nuit. Le ciel est plus claire. Un équilibre parfait, un Yin et Yang.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant du symbole qui s'était formé lors de l'attaque de l'auberge.

-On dirait que j'ai raison.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Et puis quoi Sasuke et moi, nous serons les fameux Soleil et Lune ?

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, vous êtes totalement différents tous les deux pourtant vous vous complétez. Et la fameuse fusion s'est quand vous avez fait l'amour, vous devez être en parfaite communion tous les deux.

\- Comme toujours, je dois dire. Je n'avais pas besoin… Oh bon sang. Après eux, je n'aurai plus d'enfant.

\- Oui et ce n'est pas tout Naruto. Selon la légende l'Eclipse aurait deux faces, une de lumière et une de ténèbres. Il se peut qu'un de tes enfants soit maléfique.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots d'Itachi. Il regarda son regard avant de secouer la tête.

-Non. Ce n'est qu'une légende de toute façon. Aucun de mes enfants est maléfique.

\- Naruto, tout est réel ! Regarde et souviens-toi dans quel état a fini l'auberge. Il a entièrement brûlé avec des personnes à l'intérieur. De nos ennemis, une seule personne a pu survivre vraiment. Ce feu était destructeur et bien plus dangereux que celui qu'on crée avec nos pupilles.

\- Il était en danger, ils n'ont fait que se défendre. Oui, peut-être que le feu était puissant mais ils m'ont protégé quand j'étais dans l'auberge. Ils ne sont pas mauvais ! Comment peux-tu juger tes neveux, ils ne sont même pas nés !

\- Naruto, calme-toi. Regarde-moi !

Le garçon se leva difficilement du canapé, refusant de regarder Itachi. Pas après avoir dit qu'un de ses enfants pouvait être mauvais. Il caressa son ventre et ses rêves vinrent presque le hanté. Naruto revoyait ses petits avec le sourire, en se souvenant de toutes leurs mimiques mignonnes, il était totalement impossible que l'un des deux soit mauvais. Il refusait de l'admettre, le futur père se remémora la présence de ses enfants qui avaient peur et qui voulaient protéger leur papa des ninjas. Naruto le sentait, ses garçons l'aimaient, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette certitude mais il le savait. Jamais ses fils ne lui feront du mal.

Itachi savait que Naruto ne le croyait pas. Il ignorait quoi faire et puis il en avait deux. L'oncle avait dû mal à se résigner mais il avait peur de ce que fera dans l'avenir le bébé portant le signe des ténèbres en son sein s'il devenait maléfique ou comme Naruto pouvait le penser, c'était des balivernes.

-Tu sais, j'ai en moi Kurama depuis des années, on ne voyait que le mal en moi et pourtant je ne suis pas devenu mauvais. Je pense que cet enfant sera comme moi. Il a peut-être le mauvais côté de l'Eclipse mais tu sais, c'est au plus profond des ténèbres que se trouvent la lumière la plus belle. Il sera élevé par deux parents qui l'aiment et jamais je ne l'abandonnerai pour une quelconque prophétie. Je les protégerai autant l'un que l'autre. Et donc qu'a dit le ninja ?

\- Danzo te veut toi et tes bébés. Il se doutait que tu serais celui qui donnera vie à l'Eclipse. Lorsque la rumeur de Konoha est venue à ses oreilles, il a décidé de t'enlever avant la naissance des enfants et ce qu'il leur réserve… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Le feu qu'ils ont créé ce ne sera pas la seule chose extraordinaire qu'ils vont pouvoir faire. Les éléments seront leurs amis. Même la super protection de Gaara ne pourra rien contre eux. Si Danzo s'empare de ces enfants, je sais ce qu'il pourrait en faire et ce n'est surement pas les aimer.

\- Il voudrait s'en servir comme arme pour dominer le monde.

\- Je pense oui. Leurs pouvoirs pourraient le rendre totalement invincible.

\- Comment je peux les protéger d'une telle menace. Ils ne méritent pas un tel destin.

Naruto posa sa main sur son ventre rond et Itachi vint prendre son beau-frère dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas la réponse face aux peurs de l'homme. Il était bien trop jeune et il portait en son sein l'avenir du monde ninja. Ces deux bébés changeront la face du monde dans n'importe quel sens. Si Danzo s'en appropriait il ne donnait pas cher de leur futur condition d'esclave du tyran pour son bénéfice personnel. Naruto ne pourra jamais voir ses petits grandir car après la naissance, il ne faisait aucun doute que Danzo n'aura plus besoin du porteur du démon renard. Il aurait deux enfants qui auront baigné dans le chakra puissant de Kurama, Deux enfants fragiles et manipulables. Mais s'ils arrivaient à vaincre Danzo les petits auront un meilleur avenir et pourront peut-être amené le bien autour d'eux, apportant l'équilibre tant attendu. L'équilibre parfait. La lumière et les ténèbres. Sauf si celui qui porte le symbole des ténèbres décident d'amener le monde à sa destruction et qu'il doive combattre son jumeau.

Il pensa à une chose que venait de lui dire Naruto. D'après ses dires, ses enfants ne seront jamais tournés vers le mal pour la simple et bonne raison, ils l'auront comme père, comme ils auront Sasuke avec eux. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi en imaginant deux enfants adorables avec leurs parents, vivants heureux et épanouis dans un monde sans guerre.

-Tu sais que tes enfants seront différents des autres.

\- J'en ai bien conscience mais je m'en moque ce sont mes bébés. Je les aime et je ne cesserai jamais de les aimer. Ils sont le fruit d'une fusion entre Sasuke et moi et rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui sourit en voyant son amant. Ce dernier courut vers le nouvel arrivant et le tira rapidement pour qu'il aille dans la chambre à coucher sous le regard choqué d'Itachi qui avait l'impression de revenir six mois en arrière lorsque Sasuke et Naruto avaient créé ces deux êtres vivants à l'intérieur du deuxième. Il décida de sortir en passant la porte, il sentit une présence étrange autour de la maison de fortune. L'aîné lança son kunai dans les fourrées mais la personne semblait avoir prévu l'attaque car elle partit rapidement. Itachi cracha dans sa barbe avant de regarder l'intérieur où il entendit les gémissements de Naruto et un claquement sonore d'une peau contre une autre. Ils devraient partir rapidement, si la personne était un éclaireur de Danzo. Le problème était que bientôt l'état de Naruto l'empêchera totalement de se déplacer. Il ne restait que trois mois maximum avant la naissance des jumeaux et dans quelques jours, le travail pouvait commencer à n'importe quel moment, les bébés naîtront en pleine santé.

Pour l'instant, il décida de monter la garde devant la maison surveillant l'intérieur grâce à son Sharingan. Une fois les garçons habillés et sortis de la chambre, Itachi rentra dans le salon.

-Nous devons repartir immédiatement.

* * *

 **C'est la fin du chapitre**

 **La naissance des jumeaux approche à grand pas comme la fin de l'histoire.  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!**

 **A la prochaine!**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour avoir la suite.**

 **Je remercie pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _ **.**_

 **Un mois plus tard**

Le septième mois, Naruto voyait son ventre qui avait pris énormément de volume depuis le début de sa grossesse. Désormais, personne ne pouvait nier la paternité du jeune homme. Même lui avait dû mal à se reconnaître. Il n'arrivait plus à enfiler ses sandales, à se lever tout seul, à faire une journée intensive avec l'équipe de Sasuke. Ses mouvements se résumaient au canapé et au lit. Itachi l'aidait également à se redresser lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Tout le monde voyait arriver le fameux échéance, la naissance des jumeaux. L'oncle était littéralement impatient de les voir naître surtout depuis sa discussion avec Naruto. Ce dernier avait raison, personne ne pouvait juger un bébé qui n'était pas encore né. De plus, le futur père avait un drôle d'instinct depuis le début de la grossesse, tous ses sens étaient décuplés et multipliés. Le garçon sentait qu'une menace s'approchait d'eux.

Itachi n'en avait pas parlé de la personne qui les avait sans doute surpris lorsqu'ils étaient dans une maison de fortune pourtant Naruto semblait le savoir et redoutait énormément le fait de devoir rester plusieurs jours au même endroit.

Actuellement, ils étaient à une quinzaine de jours de Konoha. Itachi préférait qu'ils avancent à un rythme plutôt lent pour Naruto et les petits. L'équipe devait arrêter les recherches temporairement car il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la naissance des deux petits et que l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Itachi n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était l'accord écrite de Tsunade les informant que la menace fantôme au-dessus de Konoha ait disparu.

Naruto mangeait tranquillement un petit pot de glace sur le canapé en compagnie d'Itachi qui lisait son parchemin relatant des dernières expéditions de Sasuke et de son équipe. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Danzo restait introuvable, son armée avait de nouveau filé. Les informations qu'ils avaient recueilli du ninja captif n'avait tenu longtemps. La plaque avait été vidée comme si personne n'avait mis les pieds depuis des siècles. Le vieil homme savait faire disparaître ses traces, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été choisi pour être le chef des forces spéciales de Konoha. Il aimait travailler dans l'ombre du monde et rester cacher comme un lâche au fin fond d'une caverne poisseuse. A force de le traquer, Sasuke commençait à regretter le défunt Orochimaru. Ce dernier avait laissé au moins un petit truc signifiant qu'il avait vécu dans cette tanière.

Itachi désespérait, ils devaient trouver rapidement Danzo avant la naissance des jumeaux, avec ce cinglé en vie et en liberté. L'oncle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille et cela était de même pour Naruto qui dormait de moins en moins à cause de terreur nocturne. Le jeune homme voyait toutes les nuits cet homme qui lui volait ses bébés, ses amours devant ses yeux avant de le tuer. Seulement, à chaque fois, avant de se réveiller, il voyait ce bel adolescent possédant le Sharingan, assassiner Danzo en lui arrachant son cœur de sa poitrine. Naruto sentait au plus profond de ses rêves qu'il connaissait cette personne, celui qui éradiquait le mal à jamais. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur comment il le connaissait. Il était sûr d'une chose, il s'agissait d'un Uchiha.

Des coups à la porte réveillèrent les deux hommes présents. Naruto et Itachi se regardèrent surpris avant que l'aîné ne se lève de sa place, demandant au jeune homme de se cacher dans une pièce de la petite maison en bois. Naruto parti se cacher dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à double tour.

Itachi ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il fut surpris de trouver une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir, Sakura. La fille souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient froids et le vert clair de ses iris avaient perdu toute chaleur. Le ninja allait fermer la porte mais une canne bloqua l'entrée et Danzo se dévoila sur le côté avec la jeune fille qui transforma son faux sourire en sourire démoniaque.

-L'accouchement aura lieu plus tôt que prévu, dit-elle alors que des ninjas entrèrent par les fenêtres de la maison.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur des hommes de Danzo tenant fermement Naruto qui se débattait comme il pouvait malgré son ventre énorme. Un ninja amena un kunai vers l'unique protection qui séparait ses enfants du monde extérieur.

-Tu continues de te débattre et tu peux dire adieu à tes enfants, menaça l'homme.

Le Sharingan activé Naruto fulminait en voyant ses malotrus menacer ses bébés. Itachi vit son beau-frère en danger mais la menace le concernait également. Il lâcha son kunai qui avait dans sa manche en signe de reddition. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de blesser ses neveux et que l'organisme parfait de Naruto le regénère donnant à ces hommes une longueur d'avance sur comment annihiler l'ultime protection des petits.

-Sakura prépare la table d'opération, je veux ces bébés avant l'arrivée de Sasuke.

\- Oui maître Danzo, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi l'aides-tu Sakura ? s'énerva Naruto.

\- C'est simple Sasuke est à moi. Il en a toujours été ainsi, nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Seulement, il y a un petit caillou sur le chemin de notre bonheur et c'est toi et ces bâtards. J'ai entendu Tsunade dire à Kakashi-sensei que tu étais enceint, elle ne m'a pas remarqué parce qu'elle et notre professeur sont habitués à mon chakra. J'ai lancé la rumeur et lorsque j'ai vu Sasuke dans les rues de Konoha, j'attendais une confirmation et qu'il me dise que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Qu'il m'aimait, seulement, il t'a choisi. Pourquoi t'a-t-il choisi ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, pour moi, il est normal que je tombe enceinte. Ces deux enfants devaient être les miens et ceux de Sasuke. Mais maintenant, je vais rectifier ce problème. Je vais m'occuper de toi et tes petits bâtards partiront avec maître Danzo.

L'homme sourit alors que les ninjas éloignés Itachi de la maison. Ce dernier ne se débattait pas, il connaissait le danger qui planait sur les petits. Danzo s'en foutait de Naruto, il était là pour les enfants qui grandissaient en lui. La menace était donc réelle.

Sakura prépara la table du salon et son matériel pour effectuer une césarienne. Les ninjas attachèrent les mains et les jambes de Naruto aux pieds de la table. Danzo surveillait l'opération assis sur une chaise. La jeune femme n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancienne coéquipière. Son envie d'avoir Sasuke l'avait totalement obsédée. Son regard le prouvait, elle ferait tout pour éliminer les menaces sur son couple fictif car même s'il mourait la simple idée que ce soit elle qui l'ait tué, mettra Sasuke dans une colère noire. Mais le pire serait qu'elle ait donné une partie de Naruto à Danzo, ses enfants, ses fils.

La Kunoichi amena sa main remplie de chakra vert vers son ventre. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant des petits filets verts rentrer à l'intérieur de lui. Le jeune homme se souvint de ce phénomène. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'il laissait Karin vérifier si tout allait bien pour les petits, son chakra était presque aspiré par son ventre comme si c'était de la nourriture. Sakura éloigna immédiatement sa main démunie de chakra avant de reporter son attention sur Danzo qui semblait jubiler sur sa chaise. Elle regarda de nouveau Naruto. Ce dernier vit la rage dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas énormément de chakra contrairement à lui et Sasuke. La jeune femme n'aimait pas le fait de voir son énergie partir à l'intérieur pour nourrir des fœtus en manque de chakra.

Elle prit son scalpel, prête à commencer sa césarienne sans anesthésie locale. Naruto vit le petit canif s'approcher de son ventre et il commença à se débattre pour éloigner l'objet de son ventre, de ses bébés. Sharingan activé, il voulait montrer à la garce qui tentait de lui voler ses enfants qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Seulement, Sakura n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Naruto souffre pour lui avoir pris Sasuke. La lame posée sur le ventre, elle commença l'opération.

Seulement à peine, elle entailla la chaire que cette dernière se referma immédiatement. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur la peau empêchant Sakura de voir le phénomène. Mais lorsqu'elle eut fini son arc de cercle sur le ventre, elle ne vit qu'une traînée de sang et aucune blessure sur le ventre. La stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage, vite remplacé par la rage. Elle arma son scalpel prêt à le planter mais à peine elle l'amena vers le ventre qu'une protection entoura l'abdomen.

Des flammes entourèrent Naruto comme un bouclier. Ce dernier vit de part et d'autre de la table deux petits garçons. Celui de gauche toucha la corde et brûla les liens qui retenaient Naruto. A droite, le petit fit la même chose, libérant totalement la personne. Leurs mains fantomatiques se posèrent sur les cuisses de Naruto.

Sakura était totalement déboussolée alors que Danzo se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher des flammes. Naruto vit celui de droite se tourner vers l'homme à la canne. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à toucher le feu qui protégeait le futur père. Tout d'un coup, un vent violent accentua l'incendie, repoussant Danzo qui souriait en sentant une blessure sur sa joue due à la bourrasque.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les flammes autour de Naruto. Sakura alla vers Sasuke en le voyant dans la maison.

-Tu as vu ce sont des monstres, dit-elle paniquée.

Seulement, le regard de Sasuke ne se posa pas sur elle mais sur Danzo qui était trop proche de Naruto. Il voyait les flammes qui essayaient de repousser l'homme. Il sentait la peur dans le vent et dans les flammes, la peur de ses fils qui voulaient protéger leur père en priorité. Ne réfléchissant plus, Sasuke dégaina son katana et planta son arme dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'il s'était promis d'éliminer. L'homme qui était responsable de l'extinction de sa famille, de la désertassions de son frère et du futur meurtre de son unique amour.

Danzo s'éloigna et la blessure disparue sous les yeux surpris de Sasuke et de Naruto. Les deux hommes sentaient que quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire. Les flammes laissèrent passer le jeune Uchiha qui retrouva Naruto.

-Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je pense que c'est grâce à eux, dit-il en caressant son ventre.

\- Ils protègent leur père et rien que pour ça, je suis fier d'eux.

Naruto sourit et embrassa Sasuke. Sakura cria de rage en voyant cette scène et ne se contrôlant plus, elle courut vers le couple. Les flammes devinrent ardentes et se transformèrent en beaux cristaux de glace qui transpercèrent Sakura dans l'abdomen. La jeune femme s'écroula contre la glace, inerte.

Les deux garçons regardèrent le ventre rond, surpris.

-Oh non, ils ont l'instinct de vengeance de la famille Uchiha. On fait du mal à maman alors la personne doit payer, soupira Naruto.

Danzo se redressa avec aucune blessure et un regard fou. Son bras couvert ne l'était plus et Naruto était écœuré en voyant les yeux perdus de la famille Uchiha. Ces derniers remuaient dans tous les sens et sans aucune volonté. Il en avait au moins une dizaine dont un était refermée. Sasuke transpirait la rage de voir les yeux de sa famille sur le bras blanc cadavérique. Son katana brandit, il se tenait prêt à l'affronter. Des bruits à l'extérieur réveillèrent les deux hommes qui virent Itachi à l'entrée de la maison.

L'homme sourit en voyant que Sasuke avait réussi à les rejoindre rapidement. Son frère se trouvait au côté de son homme. Les deux amoureux étaient l'un contre l'autre alors que Danzo s'approchait des flammes gelées. Itachi pouvait voir une créature dans la forme glacée. Cette dernière sortit à l'extérieur, créant de magnifiques particules de cristal qui volaient autour du couple pour les protéger.

Danzo essaya de s'approcha mais la créature cria fortement dissuadant l'ennemi de s'approcher.

Naruto vit le garçon à sa gauche qui semblait commander la bête. Cette dernière bougea un de ses membres cristallins et une nouvelle vague de glace se forma autour de Naruto et de Sasuke. L'homme enceinte regardait son fils et à la place d'un enfant, il vit un adolescent avec le Sharingan dans ses pupilles, le même garçon qui avait le cœur de Danzo dans ses mains dans ses rêves. De l'autre côté, son autre fils avait également l'aspect d'un adolescent mais leur physique était brouillé par une sorte de brume.

Celui de droite tendit sa main et une nouvelle créature sortit des flammes. Itachi reconnut l'ange de feu qui était présent lors de l'attaque de l'auberge. Danzo sentit pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la maison, de la peur. Les deux créatures avaient l'air de bien s'entendre comme des partenaires de combat. Celle de glace congela le bras couvert d'yeux de Danzo et celle de feu brûla l'intérieur de la glace amplifiant la douleur. L'homme tenta de briser la protection qui entourait les flammes internes. Les yeux des Uchiha se fermèrent les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que le dernier se ferme.

Danzo ragea en voyant que son bonus avait totalement disparu. Itachi sourit comprenant que l'homme n'avait plus aucune protection contre la mort. De colère, l'homme s'élança vers le couple kunai en main mais une aiguille de glace le transperça en plein cœur avant de brûler dans des flammes ardentes. Naruto caressa son ventre comme pour dire à ses enfants de se calmer.

-Les garçons, tout va bien, souffla-t-il.

Les deux silhouettes disparurent et une vive douleur se déclencha. Naruto hurla, la souffrance n'avait rien à voir avec un coup de pied de leur part.

-Sasuke, je crois que les bébés vont arriver ! s'écria Naruto mort de peur.

Itachi réagit rapidement et amena Naruto dans la chambre à coucher, rapidement suivi par Sasuke. Ce dernier était littéralement paniqué ses bébés ne pouvaient pas naître dans ce genre de condition. Il y avait des cadavres et du sang de partout dans l'autre pièce.

-Il faut qu'ils aillent à Konoha, nous sommes à quelques minutes du village. Naruto doit avoir un médecin de toute urgence. Ici, nous n'avons rien pour faire naître des enfants.

\- Sasuke, je sais que c'est très dérangeant comme lieu mais le travail vient de commencer, répliqua Itachi.

Naruto avait mal, très mal son ventre. Sasuke lui prit sa main en signe de soutien.

-Je suis là, tout ira bien mon cœur. Tu vas donner la vie.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à les avoir, souffla Naruto. S'il vous plaît attendez encore un peu.

La douleur se calma doucement. Naruto sourit et essaya de se lever contre l'indication d'Itachi.

-Cela va mieux, nous sommes à quelques minutes de Konoha. Il faut que j'aille auprès de Tsunade, elle seule peut gérer la naissance.

Sasuke hocha la tête et prit son amant dans ses bras avant de partir rapidement en direction de Konoha. Une nouvelle douleur apparut et le ninja redoubla de vitesse. Tsunade les attendait à l'entrée de la ville.

-J'ai les informations d'Itachi, il m'a envoyé un message via une invocation. J'ai préparé une salle d'accouchement pour lui. Tout le matériel est prêt. Dépêchons-nous.

Sasuke acquiesça tenant fermement son amant qui souffrait dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et le futur père posa son homme sur le brancard où plusieurs machine l'entourait. Naruto allongé, Tsunade mit sa tenue effectuer l'opération la plus difficile de sa carrière. Elle était seule à pouvoir le faire. Elle avait étudié ces derniers mois comment passer à côté de son incroyable régénération.

La médecin prit une seringue et la planta dans le bras de Naruto sous le regard surpris de Sasuke.

-C'est pour endormir sa vitesse de régénération. Je ne pourrais pas donner naissance aux petits sans cette formule. Naruto souffre, si nous n'arrivons pas maintenant j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, expliqua Tsunade. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, il faut que tu m'assistes tout en étant le soutien de Naruto.

Sasuke se mit au côté de Naruto pendant que Tsunade prit ses gants d'opération et son scalpel avant de l'amener vers le ventre rond et découvert. La lame commença son ascension sur l'abdomen. L'ouverture ne se renferma pas comme avant.

-Sasuke, il faut que tu viennes me donner un coup de main. J'ignore pendant combien de temps la solution va faire effet. J'ai un bébé, tu dois couper le cordon ombilical qui le maintient à la poche de chakra de Kyubi.

Le futur père embrassa le front de Naruto avant d'aller vers son ventre. Tsunade tenait le premier enfant dans ses bras. Sasuke prit le ciseau et coupa le cordon qui reliait le bébé à sa mère. La femme amena le petit bout de chou dans une couveuse. Les cris de l'enfant donnaient envie à Naruto de pleurer aussi mais de joie.

Tsunade vit que l'effet de la formule diminuait le ventre se refermer doucement. Elle prit rapidement le deuxième enfant pour l'extraire. Sasuke coupa l'autre cordon. Elle ramena le deuxième dans la couveuse avant de terminer avec Naruto. Ce dernier regardait ses deux enfants allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Ses deux bébés étaient nés, il était parent. La peur lui broyait la surface de la peau, il avait une différence entre s'imaginer père et l'être pour de vrai. Ses deux garçons avaient besoin de lui, d'être rassuré. Il tendit sa main vers eux comme pour essayer de communiquer avec eux.

-Ils vont bien, ces garçons sont magnifiques, sourit Tsunade. Ils ressemblent à leur père.

\- Lequel ? demanda Sasuke.

\- A toi ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Tsunade.

Cette dernière fut surprise de la réponse de son patient.

-D'ailleurs, quels sont leur nom ? demanda le médecin.

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec un regard amoureux.

-On a décidé que le premier né s'appellera Ritsu et le deuxième c'est Yu, diminutif de Yuichiro, annonça Naruto.

\- J'imagine qu'Itachi a quelque chose à voir avec les prénoms, sourit Tsunade.

\- Il nous a aidé à choisir, dit Sasuke.

\- Ritsu et Yuichiro Uchiha, les garçons, je vous souhaite bonne chance, dit Tsunade.

* * *

 **Voilà techniquement c'est la fin de l'histoire.**

 **Les petits sont nés et les suites sont des bonus de leur vie en tant que parents avec la croissance des deux garçons.**

 **Merci pour avoir suivi cette histoire du début à la fin.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	12. Bonus 01

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **C'est l'heure des Bonus. Je sais que j'ai mis que l'histoire était terminée c'est normal. Cette suite concerne l'histoire des jumeaux donc voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Bonus 1 : 1 an plus tard**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto regardait ses trésors dormir tranquillement. Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis qu'il était enceint. Ses bébés se trouvaient devant lui l'un à côté de l'autre. Il sourit se rappelant que ses fils avaient du mal à se séparer. Lui et Sasuke devaient les changer ensemble, les faire manger ensemble et ils voulaient tout le temps dormir ensemble.

Des bras autour de sa taille le tirèrent de ses rêveries. Il embrassa la personne derrière lui. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser.

-Les petits dorment ? demanda la personne.

\- Oui, j'ai mis une heure à les endormir. Ritsu s'endormait mais Yu en avait décidé autrement donc les deux jouaient ensemble. Je me demande comment ils vont être plus vieux.

\- J'étais très proche de mon frère. D'ailleurs, tu es tout seul ce soir ?

\- Itachi avait un rendez-vous avec je ne sais plus qui. Les garçons me prennent tout mon temps.

Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent et Naruto sourit avant de prendre son enfant.

-Tout va bien Yu, p'pa est là. Tu as vu il est rentré de mission sans soucis.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange à quel point tu arrives à les comprendre, dit Sasuke.

\- Je viens d'avoir les résultats ce matin, souffla faiblement Naruto. Il semblerait que mes cellules n'aient pas vieilli en un an.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tsunade voulait vérifier si la fonctionnalité de mon corps parfait était dû au fait que j'étais enceint. Elle a découvert que mes cellules n'avaient pas vieilli. Pour l'instant, elle fait des recherches complémentaires pour comprendre d'où vient le problème mais cela n'a plus rien à voir avec les petits.

\- Tout ira bien Naruto, je suis là et nos deux fils sont présents, en parfaite santé. La menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête a disparu.

Des pleures les alertèrent et Sasuke sourit en remarquant que Ritsu était désormais réveillé. Le père prit son deuxième fils dans ses bras. Ritsu avait les yeux bleus de Naruto et les cheveux bruns de Sasuke. L'aîné des frères avait les cheveux lisses comme l'étaient ceux de Kushina Uzumaki. Quant à Yu, il avait également des cheveux bruns et sa chevelure ressemblait à celle du cadet des Uchiha. Ses yeux verts regardaient ses deux pères de manière curieuse. Lors de leur découverte des iris du plus jeune des frères. Naruto avait immédiatement fait appel à Tsunade. Cette dernière avait une théorie sur la couleur des yeux particulières de leur fils. Ce dernier dans le ventre de Naruto avait absorbé le chakra vert de Karin et celui de Sakura pour se nourrir. L'énergie des deux femmes s'était alors mélangée à l'ADN de Yu donnant cette couleur verte à ses yeux.

Des pas dans la chambre alertèrent les deux parents qui se retournèrent pour découvrir Itachi. L'homme était littéralement amoureux de ses neveux. Surtout de Ritsu, son filleul. Naruto avait accepté après des centaines de supplication de la part de l'aîné des Uchiha. Quant à Suigetsu, il était le parrain de Yu.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à les endormir ? demanda Itachi.

\- S'ils sont dans nos bras c'est que la réponse est non, répliqua Naruto.

\- Je ne comprends pas. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour que vous puissiez avoir un moment à deux, rouspéta Itachi.

\- Grand-frère, nous arrivons à avoir un moment à deux. C'est quand tu les amènes en balade.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ils vont bien réussir à se rendormir.

\- Dites-moi, ont-ils pleuré pour que vous veniez les chercher ? demanda Itachi suspicieux.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent.

-Il se peut que nous étions encore dans la pièce quand ils se sont réveillés, sourit Naruto.

\- Ils ne vont rien leur arriver à ces garçons, n'oubliez pas qu'ils sont des Uchiha.

\- Justement en une nuit, tout un clan a été décimé. Ils sont petits et nous ignorons si Danzo n'avait pas encore des complices, répliqua Sasuke.

\- Ton équipe fait des recherches là-dessus. Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi dans un vrai lit ? Bon, les tourtereaux, je m'occupe de ces petits anges pendant ce temps vous, vous allez dormir un peu.

\- Et ton rendez-vous ? essaya Naruto.

\- Un désastre, vous pouvez disposer !

Les deux pères déposèrent les garçons dans leur berceau et Itachi alla vers eux. Deux paires de yeux regardèrent l'oncle avec une certaine curiosité. Yu fronça les sourcils avant qu'une protection de feu n'enveloppe les deux garçons sous les yeux surpris d'Itachi. Ritsu rit avant de bouger son bras envoyant l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un pouf retentit dévoilant à la place de l'oncle se trouvait une personne portant un masque.

-Sale garnement !

L'homme prit un kunai de son étui et s'approcha du berceau. Yu gonfla ses joues avant de souffler des flammes qui attaquèrent le ninja. Les bruits attirèrent les parents qui vinrent dans la chambre des enfants. Naruto courut vers ses bébés qui retirèrent le bouclier de feu, tendirent leurs petits bras potelés vers leur « mère ». Sasuke regardait la carcasse brûlée de l'ennemi avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto qui tenait leurs fils.

-Bon sang, je déteste qu'on me pose un lapin ! s'exclama une voix à l'étage du dessous.

Ritsu tendait ses bras dans la direction de la voix. Itachi arriva dans la chambre et regarda choqué la masse grillée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Itachi.

\- Figure-toi que tes neveux ont débusqué eux-mêmes un mercenaire ninja prenant ton apparence. Ils m'énervent à chaque fois de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un que nous connaissons. Je suis fatigué, j'ai des enfants à élever pour qu'ils deviennent des personnes respectables, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer au jeu des cinq questions, s'énerva Naruto.

\- Donc le rendez-vous c'était du bidon. Bon sang, ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux pour voler mon physique en toute tranquillité ? Je cherche l'amour moi aussi.

\- Depuis la mort de Danzo, ses sbires continuent d'effectuer les méfaits de leur ancien chef. Les crimes augmentent de plus en plus dans les villages isolés et ne possédant aucune défense militaire. Le pays du son est le premier pays concerner, dit Sasuke. Karin et Suigetsu font des recherches pour comprendre pourquoi le corps continue de bouger alors que la tête a été coupée.

\- Les jumeaux peuvent se défendre mais ils ne pourront pas continuer à grandir dans ces conditions. Ils ont besoins d'un cadre de vie sain pour être épanoui. Ils ne sont pas nés pour devenir des armes de guerre contre une organisation secrète qui ne rêve que d'une chose prendre le contrôle du monde ninja à la place de Danzo, répliqua Naruto.

Les trois adultes baissèrent la tête avant de regarder le berceau où deux paires de yeux les observaient en silence, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Naruto soupira avant de s'approcher du berceau posant ses mains sur les joues de ses deux chéris. Il sentait la chaleur de leur pommette et l'innocence dans leurs yeux. En les regardant, le père trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient énormément à Sasuke, même si Ritsu avait ses yeux. Kurama n'avait pas apposé sa marque sur leurs petites joues potelées, elles étaient lisses et démunies de trace. Bientôt, ses deux garçons pourront gambader dans tout le domaine Uchiha et commencer une formation personnalisée pour devenir des ninjas d'exception. Seulement, Naruto savait que leur destin n'était pas là mais ailleurs. Si les jumeaux vivaient en ninja, un jour, une personne ayant la même pensée que Danzo pourrait essayer de les utiliser comme arme.

Non, même si c'était dans leurs gènes, leurs fils ne deviendront jamais des ninjas. Il fera tout pour les protéger.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **J'espère que vous avez ce petit début. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!**

 **A la prochaine!**


End file.
